In One Minute
by Complices
Summary: Conocía a la doctora, había estudiado cada uno de sus movimientos, diariamente, desde que se levantaba para acudir al Jeffersonian, hasta que se acostaba. Era algo más que un inusual espionaje de principiante.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: ¿Qué les dije?... que estaríamos de vuelta antes de lo que pensaban, con cambio de horario y todo hemos conseguido escribir nuevo fic :D, particularmente es más entretenido escribir este porque podemos hacer volar la imaginación y pensar que somos la versión femenina y juvenil de Hart y Nathan**

**Esperamos que les guste. Por ahora la clasificación es T pero nunca se sabe, si consumimos altas dosis de zumo de naranja y chocolates, todo puede cambiar…**

**Disclaimer: Todos los nombres que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y obviamente Kathy Reichs. Solo la idea es nuestra.**

"_Mi paso siguiente consistió en buscar a la bestia que había sido la causa de tanta desdicha; porque al final me sentí firmemente resuelto a matarla. Si hubiera podido encontrar el gato en ese momento, su destino habría quedado para siempre sellado; pero, por lo visto, el astuto animal, alarmado por la violencia de mi anterior acceso de cólera, se negaba a presentarse mientras yo siguiera de mal humor." _

-Huesos. Tsss, huesos…-

-¿Quieres dejar de darme con el dedo? Estoy leyendo.-

-¿Pero qué es eso? ¿El gato negro? Venga… ¿Ahora lees cuentos de animales?-

-No es ningún cuento, es una novela de terror. –

-Buuuuuhhh…. ¡Qué miedo! ¡Qué miedo!-

Booth arrebató el libro de las manos de su compañera y comenzó a imitar a un fantasma.

-Eh… ¡Eh, Booth! ¿Quieres devolvérmelo?-

-…Edgar Allan Poe…- leyó muy resuelto en la portada.

-Es un fantástico escritor y poeta norteamericano considerado el inventor del relato detectivesco.

-Ya, enhorabuena. Tenemos un caso.-

-Yo hubiera podido determinar la causa de su muerte…- dijo una Brennan pensativa mientras Booth le ayudaba con el abrigo.

-Sí, de acuerdo, pediremos una exhumación del cadáver del fantástico escritor norteamericano; pero ahora nos está esperando uno un poco más reciente.-

Brennan burló el último comentario de su compañero poco antes de salir de su despacho. De camino al coche discutían sobre el estado mental del mismo escritor.

-¡Estaba loco, huesos!-

-La locura es una característica de todos los genios. Si te das cuenta, la gran mayoría de escritores, científicos e incluso actores más famosos de la humanidad padecen o padecieron un trastorno mental que, si no bien les ayudó, fue sin duda un aliciente para llevar a cabo su proyecto con más fuerza.-

-¿De qué revista has sacado eso?-

-Es una observación personal.- sonrió, abrochándose el cinturón.

-Eso… es locura.- bromeó él, señalándola con el dedo, y arrancó.

Booth y Brennan. Brennan y Booth. Temperance y Seeley. Amigos, compañeros o algo más. La antropóloga forense-escritora de misterio más prestigiosa del país con uno de los agentes especiales de la ley más condecorados. ¿Hacía donde se dirigían? Evidentemente hacia un nuevo caso, ya que para ambos aquella relación no era nada más lejos que colaboración profesional.

Esta vez se trataba de unos restos enterrados en una playa, los que la doctora corroboró que deberían llevar allí cerca de nueve años. La arena y el agua se habían encargado de destruir la mayoría de las pruebas que pudiera tener.

-Mujer, veintidós o veinticuatro años… ¿Quién los encontró?

-Unos niños jugaban a hacer castillos.

-Vaya…

La doctora bajó la cabeza para seguir examinando el cuerpo. Todo al Jeffersonian, como siempre; allí se encargarían de averiguar la causa de la muerte.

En el Royal Dinner especulaban algunas hipótesis sobre el nuevo caso. El agente Booth, comiéndose su tradicional tarta de manzana y un café; Temperance, sus populares cereales con leche que cuidaban la dieta vegetariana.

-Booth… ¿Crees que algún día dejarás de comer tantas grasas saturadas y tanta cafeína y pasarás a el grupo saludable de las hidratos y la fibra, como yo?

-La verdad huesos… no, ese día nunca llegará-

-Pues déjame que te diga que las grasas saturadas obstruyen las arterias, provocan colesterol, así como enfermedades cardiovasculares y un aumento de peso que desemboca en la obesidad-.

-Sí, ya… lo sé, me lo has dicho ¿Cuántas? ¿Unas diez mil veces?, es mi comida… mi salud, mi problema, yo no te molesto cuando comes tu comida para conejos ¿O sí?-

-En teoría, los conejos se alimentan de otro tipo de cereal. Esto está tratado con la finalidad de aportar las cantidades necesarias diarias para cada persona. Sería excesivo para un animal tan pequeño.-

-Claro… olvide que estaba hablando con la señorita "me tomo todo literalmente"-

Desde lejos, había estado observándolo todo y seguía haciéndolo a través del cristal. Buscó una cabina, la cual estuviera lo suficientemente alejada para no crear sospecha alguna; y marcó el número que había conseguido. Conocía a la doctora, había estudiado cada uno de sus movimientos, diariamente, desde que se levantaba para acudir al Jeffersonian, hasta que se acostaba. Era algo más que un inusual espionaje de principiante. Podría conseguir cualquier cosa. En realidad, ya lo había hecho; ahora sólo iba a por más.

La "indigesta" conversación que sobre todo Booth estaba teniendo con su compañera, fue cortada por el sonido del móvil de ésta.

-Brennan.- respondió.

De pronto su sonrisa se difuminó. Fue un mensaje corto, conciso, y sin apenas significado para ella. Cuando cortó la comunicación miró a Booth con semblante serio.

-¿Huesos?...¿Quién era?...¿ha pasado algo?-

"_¿Qué vuela sin tener alas y corre sin tener pies? Para alguien como usted, doctora, debe ser pan comido."_

-Es una estúpida adivinanza.- dijo ella después de repetírselo a su compañero.

-Pan comido para ti huesos… yo en cambio necesito subtítulos ¿Podrías ayudarme?-

-El tiempo. Es el tiempo. Pero… ¿Para qué? Es incoherente. Alguien se aburre y quiere que yo resuelva adivinanzas-

-Tal vez…- dijo Booth pensativo- Es otro de esos locos psicópatas que tanto te atraen- Le sonrió

**N/A: Les gustó?... pues ya saben… el botoncito verde les está esperando XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Primero: gracias por los comentarios XD, nos hacen felices y nos incentivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Segundo: Zack está presente NO podíamos dejarlo fuera *-***

**Disclaimer: Todos los nombres que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y obviamente Kathy Reichs. Solo la idea es nuestra.**

Cap 2

En el Jeffersonian todo seguía su curso. No había demasiadas noticias aún de la mujer encontrada en la playa, pero al parecer la causa de la muerte era un traumatismo craneal. Mientras tanto, Ángela se encargaba de ponerle rostro y Zack de la reconstrucción facial. La doctora andaba de aquí para allá con un montón de papeles en mano, a la vez que el doctor Hodgins se encargaba de analizar el material particulado encontrado en la ropa y las uñas de la víctima.

Brennan no había vuelto a recibir alguna otra llamada semejante a la q tubo en el Dinner, por lo que decidió obviamente concentrarse totalmente en lo que valía la pena, resolver el caso, tampoco había vuelto a hablar con Booth desde esa vez, pero seguramente el no tardaría en aparecer en la plataforma o en llamarla por teléfono.

Temperance estaba en su oficina leyendo los informes que Cam le había llevado sobre el caso cuando Ángela decidió ir a visitar a su amiga.

-Hey Brenn, ¿Cómo va todo?-

-Hola, Angie- miraba atenta los informes- ¿Ya sabemos algo de la identidad de la víctima?-

-Sí, su nombre era Karen McPetterson, vivía en Miami… me pregunto qué la habrá traído hasta acá-

-Lo averiguaremos- se levantó- Entonces habrá que ir a hablar con su familia-

-¿Llamarás al bombonazo del FBI?... a propósito no lo he visto por aquí hoy…- le dijo sonriendo

-¿Por qué lo llamas bombonazo?-

-¿Estás bromeando verdad?-

-No. No entiendo ese término para denominar a un hombre. ¿Quieres decir que está muy bien formado? Su estructura física está bien.-

-¿Bien?¿Acaso estás ciega?... por dios Brenn, es perfecto, esos músculos, esos ojos, ese cabello, daría mi vida por poner a prueba su masculinidad o no… ¡¡solo con verlo desnudo cinco segundos!!-

Brennan rió con el comentario de su amiga.

-Está mejor que bien, Angie. Ahora tengo que irme a casa un momento por algo… llamaré a Booth de camino para que me recoja allí.-

-¿Qué Quéeeee?... no me digas que lo has visto que me muero aquí mismo-

-Nos vemos después- se despidió, saliendo de allí.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento la puerta estaba abierta. Entró despacio, precavida, cogiendo una de las estatuillas que adornaba el mueble de la entrada y levantándola para prepararse ante cualquier ataque. Se acordó de que no había llamado a su "agente" y descolgó el móvil para marcar. "Llamando a Seeley…"

-Booth- contesto él, para variar no había mirado el ID de su móvil

-Esto… Booth, soy Brennan. ¿Puedes recogerme? Tenemos la identidad de la chica y… ¡¡MIERDA!!- se sobresaltó, al escuchar el portazo que venía desde su habitación.-

-¡¡Huesos!! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estás en tu casa? Estoy saliendo del edificio…quédate donde estás-

-No tengas prisa, Booth. Fue sólo el viento.- decía mientras caminaba por su casa. Se percató de la nota que había sobre la mesa del comedor- Estoy en mi casa-

-Quédate ahí, llegaré en cinco minutos- y colgó

Había dado mil vueltas y no había encontrado nada excepto esa nota. Ahora, más que asustada estaba extrañada. Ni siquiera la había abierto todavía. "Han estado aquí…" pensaba. Sacó una taza y buscó entre los armarios algo que pudiera tomar. Leche caliente. Así, con la taza entre sus manos ojeaba la carta por arriba, por abajo hasta que de pronto… ¡Sonó el timbre! Otro sobresalto. Y la taza derramada.

-¡¡Joder!!- cogió una servilleta y avanzó para abrir mientras se limpiaba-

-Traté de llegar lo más pronto posible… ¿Cómo estás?- le dijo, luego la miro detenidamente- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu blusa?-

-Me he asustado cuando has llamado. Eres muy oportuno. Ahora tendré que cambiarme- caminó hasta la mesa-

-Claro ahora la culpa es mía por preocuparme por ti-

Mientras Brennan se cambiaba en su habitación Booth miraba, como siempre la cantidad de cosas que ella tenía en los estantes y la mesita, estaba distraído mirando cuando la vio, una carta, pensó un momento si debía abrirla o no, seguramente Brennan lo golpearía cuando se enterase que estaba hurgando entre su correspondencia personal, pero la situación era lo bastante extraña, y el estaba tan preocupado por su compañera que no lo pensó dos veces y la abrió. Lo que leyó adentro lo dejó un poco atónito, ¿Será el mismo imbécil de antes?- pensó y volvió a leerla.

"_Es importante el tiempo. Ya lo habrá resuelto ¿Verdad, Doctora Brennan? Aquí va otro: Cuanto más lo busques, menos lo ves; impasible, tiene dos pies; puede hacerte reír o llorar e incluso dejarte sin respirar. Esta es mía. Vamos mejorando. Esté atenta."_

No se dio cuenta cómo pero sus pies en un impulso lo habían llevado inconscientemente hacia la puerta de la habitación de su Huesos, tampoco supo porqué entró sin llamar a la puerta.

-Bo… ¡Booth!- se cubrió rápidamente con la camisa que aún no se había puesto- ¿Qué haces?-

-Yo… es que yo…- le dijo medio tartamudeando- encontré esto en el comedor y quería saber qué era exactamente-

-Date la vuelta- él obedeció y ella pudo terminar de vestirse- Vale. Eso… cuando llegué la puerta estaba abierta y…-

-¿la puerta estaba abierta? ¿Y tu entraste de todos modos verdad?... Temperance ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que debes esperar a que YO llegue?- le pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-Eh…escucha… - le detuvo con la mano- Se cuidarme sola. ¿Quieres que te recuerde que soy tan maestra en todos los campos como en la antropología?-

-¿A sí?...¿Quieres recordármelo? Vamos… adelante…¿Qué esperas?- le dijo desafiante

Ella resopló. Aquel comportamiento no le gustaba nada. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Su padre? Claro que no le gustaría como padre, sino como… ¡Qué diantres! Salió rápida hasta su salón.

-¡Se cuidar de mi misma!-

-¡¡Eso YA LO SE!!... pero no es razón para qué te andes exponiendo así nada más porque se te da la gana-

-¡Ya está bien, Booth! Tenemos trabajo. Nos vamos. ¿Vale?-

-Escúchame bien Brennan- le dijo acercándose y acorralándola contra la pared- Esta conversación no ha terminado aún-

-¿Qué pasa, Agente Seeley?- susurró muy cerca de sus labios- He atendido tu bronca y ya lo escuché todo-

-Bien- le dijo aún más cerca de lo que estaba antes

Otra vez sonó el móvil. Booth seguía allí, pegado a ella casi literalmente.

-Brennan. Si, Cam, ya vamos de camino… después volveré al Jeffersonian. ¿Un hueso de otra persona? De acuerdo- colgó- ¿Podemos irnos?-

-¿Qué?- le dijo distraído- Si claro, vámonos-

Aquella "hirviente" conversación había llevado al olvido el tema de la carta. Se montaron en el coche sin nada que decir, dirigiéndose hacia la vivienda de los padres de Karen. En la mente de Booth se revivía el momento del acercamiento una y otra vez; en la de Brennan también.

Había sentido su olor, como notando su presencia. Acariciar sus sillones, sus sábanas, todo lo que rodeaba a la vida diaria de la doctora le excitaba. Y cuando la vio salir de allí con aquel hombre… otra vez con él, no pudo evitar enojarse.

Se montó en su vehículo y aceleró. Una y otra vez pensaba en la próxima amenaza. Esta vez en persona, "hasta que consiga darse cuenta de que voy en serio" se dijo "Hasta que la consiga a ella…"

La mente de Brennan estaba llena de preguntas, todas sin ninguna respuesta lógica, ante tal acercamiento de Booth pesó que quizás se atrevería a besarla, pero no lo hizo ¿Acaso ella quería que la besara?-pensó, pues, la respuesta definitivamente no la tenía clara, no podía negar eso sí, que había sentido algo, pero ese algo no tenía fundamento alguno y obviamente no se podía volver a repetir.

En el caso de Booth el panorama no era tan distinto, aún no lograba comprender con certeza porqué había reaccionado de tal forma, había perdido completamente el sentido y si no hubiese sido porque Cam había llamado quizás ahora se estarían lamentando de más de alguna acción.

La noticia de la muerte de Karen fue mal aceptada, como era de esperar, y a la vuelta al Jeffersonian la doctora esperaba las nuevas noticias de su equipo.

-Hemos encontrado un hueso que no corresponde a Karen McPetterson- informó Zack- Es de una persona menor. No hay suficiente ADN para comprobar si son parientes. –

-Los restos estaban bastante secos, aunque quizás pueda extraerse desde algún molar o incisivo.-

-¡Cierto!- advirtió Zack, volviendo a su trabajo.

Booth seguía a Brennan hacia todas partes. Llegaron al despacho.

-¿Vas a ser mi sombra todo el tiempo o tienes algo que hacer?-

-Eso depende…¿Te molesta?-

Ella se sentó en el sofá, cerrando los ojos.

-Tendré que trabajar toda la noche-

-Entonces me quedaré toda la noche- le dijo sentándose junto a ella y poniendo los pies sobre la mesita de enfrente.

Brennan rió, mirándole ahora y le dio un pequeño empujón amistoso.

-Gracias por preocuparte.-

-No hay problema Huesos- le dijo sonriendo- Para mí es un placer hacerte compañía-

**_____________________________________________________---**

**N/A: gracias x leer… el botoncito les espera :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Gracias por los comentarios, nos incentivan a seguir escribiendo**

**Disclaimer: Todos los nombres que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y obviamente Kathy Reichs. Solo la idea es nuestra.**

Cap 3

Los movimientos eran perfectos. Nada podía fallar. El coche de la doctora estropeado "gracias a mi" pensó, ese agente esperando en el Dinner para una cena con su compañera especial.; mejor, imposible. La estaba siguiendo entre los callejones que habían antes de la carretera principal; un montón de cruces con miles de direcciones y sabía cual tomar. Iba muy guapa: un vestido beige de seda y unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, como complemento un bolso.

.

.

.

Brennan caminaba cada vez más rápido. Le daban miedo esos trayectos y por la noche, al no tener ninguna iluminación, estaban más que oscuros. No le dio tiempo a nada, ni siquiera a gritar, cuando sintió que algo tiraba de ella hacia atrás. Le taparon la boca y los ojos, y justo a la altura del hombro sentía su aliento.

-Ya estamos más cerca, doctora- susurraba una voz conocida- No me voy a entretener, es sólo para hacerle otra adivinanza.-

Ella intentaba gritar, intentaba zafarse de aquel hombre, pero todos sus intentos eran nulos.

-¿Qué ocurre después de que alguien te atraviese el estómago con un cuchillo?-

Tenía una respuesta para eso. Para eso y para cualquier pregunta. En ese momento pensó que sucedería lo que acaba de preguntar, pero no fue así. Salió corriendo mientras ella se reponía del susto, con unas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro sin poder detenerlas. Con el murmullo de esa voz en su cabeza.

Se apresuró a seguir hasta que apareció en el Dinner. Su respiración era agitada todavía. Buscó a Booth con la mirada y después de respirar hondo y comprobar que sus lágrimas habían desaparecido por completo, se sentó junto a él sin decir nada.

Booth la miró y en ese momento supo que le había sucedido algo en el camino, la conocía tan bien, aunque había tratado de disimular sus lágrimas, sus ojos celestes jamás mentían.

-¿Porqué llorabas?- le preguntó- ¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta?- la miró fijamente

-¿Podemos comer algo y hablar después?- forzó una sonrisa- Estoy hambrienta.-

-Como quieras- le dijo aún mirándola cuando la mesera se acercó a ellos.

Pidió una ensalada y un zumo de naranja. Él quiso tomar un plato combinado de carne con huevo y patatas. A pesar de su comentario, desde que habían pedido no había probado bocado. Miraba ausente su comida y movía los cubiertos dibujando formas en la servilleta.

-El hueso que apareció entre los restos es de un niño de cuatro años. Jeremy. Hijo de la víctima. ¿Por qué no nos mencionaron nada sus padres?-

-No lo sé, eso es lo que averiguaremos lo más pronto posible- le dijo- ¿Vas a comer o esperas que la comida desaparezca mágicamente o por obra de una "combustión espontánea"?- le preguntó el con evidente enojo en la voz.

-Sí…claro- se metió un poco en la boca.

Los minutos siguientes fueron bastante incómodos, reinaba el silencio, Booth esperaba que ella fuera la primera en hablar, así que decidió esperar los siglos que se tardara en comer su dichosa comida.

-He venido andando. ¿Sabes que se me ha estropeado el coche?-

-No, no lo sabía… si me lo hubieses contado habría pasado por ti-

-Habría estado bien, pero no quería molestarte. En realidad, no ha pasado nada.-

-Claro- le dijo riendo irónicamente- Olvidé que Temperance Brennan acostumbra a llorar por nada-

-No es lógico llorar por nada, es verdad.- bajó la cabeza- Ha sido sólo alguien que quería asustarme, nada más.-

-Detalles- fue lo único que le respondió él.

-Me cogió en un callejón y se burló de mí con otra adivinanza. Estoy bien. No me han hecho nada.-

-¿Pudiste verle la cara?- le pregunto mientras se cogía la cabeza con las manos tratando de calmarse un poco para no asustarle.

-No, me tapó los ojos. Booth…seguro es un lector de mi libro algo obsesionado. Eso es todo.-

-¿Eso es todo?... ese fanático quizás intente matarte, no sería el primero, haré que investiguen- le dijo sacando su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¡¡Booth!!- le detuvo- Llévame a casa, por favor.-

-Bien- le dijo guardando su móvil- Aún así llamaré más tarde-

Booth pagó la comida en medio de protestas de Brennan, quien quería pagar al menos su parte, se dirigieron hacia la SUV donde él gentilmente le abrió la puerta, ella le sonrió, el camino al departamento de Brennan fue silencioso, pero nada incómodo, cuando llegaron Booth miró cautelosamente hacia todos lados antes de permitirle bajar, luego de eso se encaminaron hacia el elevador y luego hasta su puerta, donde él en vez de despedirse de ella, se auto invitó a dormir en ese maravilloso sillón que tenía.

-¿Te vas a quedar? Oh, Booth, ya indagaste por toda mi casa… no hay nadie…-

-Por ahora no hay nadie… ¿Qué pasa si me voy y el depravado ese te hace algo?, no no no yo me quedo-

-Buenas noches- sonrió, sabiendo que era imposible discutir con ese hombre.

.

.

.

Estuvo despierto durante casi toda la noche. Dormir en aquella casa le incomodaba un poco. Respirar su aire y su olor en aquel sofá le provocaba miles de sensaciones que no era capaz de comprender.

-¡¡AHHH!! Noooo… ¡Suéltame!-

Escuchó los gritos desde la habitación de Temperance y corrió hacia allí. Se movía en la cama nerviosa y asustada.

-Temperance…Shhh… tranquila, solo ha sido una pesadilla- le dijo abrazándola.

Cuando abrió los ojos y le vio, lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Es vergonzoso pedirte esto, pero… quédate aquí…-

-No hay problema- le dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

Se recostaron sobre la cama sin dejar el abrazo. Brennan cerró los ojos.

-Eres mi favorito…- susurró ella con una sonrisa.

Booth no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, no sabía si había escuchado bien o mal, o quizás ella no había dicho nada y se lo estaba imaginando, luego de estar un rato abrazados sintió unas ganas tremendas de besarla, no sabía de dónde ni porqué pero segundos después, se encontró a si mismo besándole la frente, luego los ojos, la nariz y terminando extremadamente cerca de sus labios, lo que le hizo reaccionar y rogarle a dios para que ella no lo notase.

-Mmm…Booth, me haces cosquillas-

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó, ya ni sabía lo que decía.

-Es suave… sí… -sonreía. Su cara ahora parecía la de una niña. Estaba tranquila y seguía con los ojos cerrados.

En ese momento Booth ya no podía controlar sus impulsos y decidió hacer lo que hace ya un tiempo quería hacer aunque él no quería admitir, la beso, suavemente, esperando algún tipo de reacción.

Ella le atrajo para continuar con el beso. No podía distinguir si seguía dormida o despierta, pero al abrir los ojos ambos se encontraron y pararon de inmediato.

-Eh… - bajó la cabeza avergonzada- Esto…Booth… no… somos compañeros…-

-Eh… yo… lo siento Huesos… de verdad, creo- le dijo bastante nervioso- Volveré al sillón- y se levantó de la cama.

.

.

.

Cuando Brennan despertó por la mañana, él ya se había ido. No quiso llamarlo, pues sería una situación muy comprometida para los dos. Se dirigió a lo que mejor sabía hacer, trabajar. En el Jeffersonian continuaban las investigaciones y recordó que los informes todavía esperaban en su mesa, así como unas fotos de la nueva víctima; Hodgins intentaba encontrar un lugar donde buscar los demás restos. Abrió la puerta de su despacho y casi se volvió a sobresaltar al encontrar a Ángela sentada, esperándola.

-¡Angie!- dejó su bolso sobre el escritorio- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Buenos días a ti también cariño- le sonrió pero al ver a su amiga más seria de lo normal decidió indagar un poco- te noto rara ¿Ha pasado algo que deba saber?-

-¿Pasar? N..no… ¿Qué ha tenido que pasar? ¿Has visto a Booth por aquí?-

-No, no lo he visto… hablando de Booth- le dijo- tuve un sueño bastante movidito que obviamente él protagonizaba-

-¿Y qué ocurría en tu sueño?- preguntó distraída, revolviendo entre todos sus papelorios de oficina.

- Que NO ocurría en mi sueño querrás decir, no entrare en detalles porque luego no se cumple… he estado pensando bastante en eso y necesitaba preguntarte algo-

-Pregunta…- seguía buscando- ¡Aquí está! ¡¡Hodgins!!- y salió hacia fuera a buscarlo y entregarle lo que él le había pedido. Y volvió.- Lo siento. Dime.-

-Ok aquí voy, es un poco raro preguntártelo a ti pero, en fin eres mi mejor amiga así que me lanzaré igual…- le dijo- ¿Crees que Booth saldría conmigo?... digo, no estoy con Hodgins, tampoco con Roxy, y el está soltero y… ¿Está soltero verdad?-

-¿Qué? No sé, Ángela. Pregúntaselo a él. Yo…yo no puedo decirte.-

-¿Cómo no vas a poder?... te la pasas casi todo el día con él, ¡¡dame un empujoncito!!-

Brennan se acercó a su amiga y, aunque un poco extrañada, le dio aquel empujón que le pidió.

-¿Y para qué sirve? ¿Vas a resolver algo con esto?-

-Eres increíble Brenn- le dijo riendo- ¡¡que me ayudes con Booth!! ¡¡No que andes empujándome cada vez q me veas!!... eres un genio para algunas cosas pero para otras dejas bastaaante que desear-

-No sé qué decirte… tengo que buscar a Booth- y volvió a salir del despacho, dejando a Ángela con la palabra en la boca.

**.**

**,**

**N/A: El botón, el botón!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: 1- Gracias por los comentarios.**

**2- odio que nos dejen otra vez sin Bones**

**3- HART HANSON EN QUE M%$#""# ESTABAS PENSANDO??????????????**

**4- Me decepcionaron totalmente los spoilers :S**

**Disclaimer: Todos los nombres que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y obviamente Kathy Reichs. **

_**SI, PERTENECEN A ELLOS PORQUE SI FUERAN DE NOSOTRAS "SUPER CÓMPLICES MAESTRAS" XD, EL FINAL DEL LA 4TA TEMPORADA SERÍA TOTALMENTE DISTINTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Cap 4

-¡¡¡Booth!!!- golpeaba la puerta- Soy Brennan. ¡Ábreme! ¡¡Booth!

Booth que había tratado de todos los medios posibles de no encontrarse con ella, no le quedó otra que abrir, debido a la insistencia de su compañera.

-¡¡Hey huesos!! ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?-

-¿Por qué te fuiste de mi casa sin decirme nada?-

-Porque debía venir a cambiarme para ir a trabajar…-

-¿Y qué haces aquí todavía? ¿Por qué no estás trabajando? Booth…- se adentró en su apartamento- Lo hacemos juntos.-

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!-

-Trabajamos juntos. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?-

-No… ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?-

-Entonces debe ser evitarme tu forma de solucionar lo que pasó anoche… -

-¡¡NO TE ESTOY EVITANDO HUESOS ¿VALE?!!-

-Estás enfadado.- caminaba ojeando los pocos libros que tenía él en su estantería, y le sorprendió que uno de ellos fuera el suyo.

-NO-LO-ESTOY… ya déjame tranquilo, si has venido a molestar mejor te vas-

-¿Lo ves? No puedes afrontarlo. Admite que estás molesto conmigo, dímelo- se acercó a él- Dime que soy yo el problema.-

-SI SI!! Ya! Estoy molesto contigo ahí tienes…¿Contenta?- le dijo el también acercándose

-Eres imbécil- le empujó- No puedo… ¡¡No puedo contigo!! Me largo.-

-¿Hacia dónde crees que vas tan rápido?... no hemos terminado- le dijo agarrándola del brazo antes de que pudiera salir del lugar.

Ella se dio la vuelta y sus miradas se encontraron. Estaba furiosa. Furiosamente atraída hacia él. Apartó con delicadeza la mano de su brazo, todo sin apartar sus preciosos ojos de aquella mirada penetrante llena de ira. ¿Por qué estaría tan enfadado? Sólo el silencio, que acompañaba aquella escena, lo sabía. Se acercó más y más hasta su compañero y le besó. Un beso cargado de pasión desatada con una pizca de agresividad. ¿Era una forma de pedir perdón por algo? ¿Disculpar un beso con otro beso? Cuando se apartó no hizo nada más.

-Entiendo tu enfado…-

-¿A sí?... entonces explícamelo porque yo no me entiendo- le dijo aún en shock por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ni siquiera yo tengo una respuesta.-

Sujetó la camiseta del agente, una camiseta realmente graciosa en la que estaba dibujado el gato más famoso de la televisión y que Brennan, obviamente, no conocía. Volvió a besarle. Esta vez hasta el reloj alucinó al ver la duración de aquel beso. No habría querido separarse, sólo continuar y continuar hasta que no quedara aire en los pulmones. No podía evitarlo. Hasta su lado empírico estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su cuerpo ante tal estímulo. Ella era una persona racional ¿Y de qué le servía? Estaba equivocada, no debía seguir, pero no podía detenerse.

-Tienes razón, he venido a molestar- le susurró.

-Mm… si, pero no me importa que molestes- ahora fue su turno de besarla frenéticamente mientras la acorralaba contra la pared más cercana.

Tan pronto se deshicieron de sus ropas, acabaron en el mismo salón haciendo el amor. La alfombra era un buen lugar, un lugar ideal cuando lo que se requiere inmediatamente es explorar al otro sin importar nada más. En ese momento en el que deberían estar trabajando, estaban incorporando a su rutina profesional otro tipo de ejercicios. Si Sweets lo viera… si Sweets se enterara… probablemente quedaría la reputación de ambos como la de una manzana perfecta a la cual le carcome un gusano.

Habían pasado dos horas. El reloj de pared se lo recordaba continuamente. Brennan estaba tumbada hacia abajo, tapada con una sábana hasta la cintura, mientras Booth le besaba la espalda. "No tiene que volver a ocurrir…" pensaba "Pero…ai… ha sido tan fantástico…" Y la idea de su compañero recorriendo centímetros de su piel aún desnuda no le ayudaba a pensarlo con claridad.

-Está mal…- le miró- Booth, esto es…-

-¿Poco profesional?... lo sé- le dijo mientras volvía a besarla- No volverá a pasar-

-¿Me llevas al Jeffersonian?- le sonreía ahora mientras asomaba a su rostro un punto de picardía.

-Claro…- le dijo sonriendo a la vez que volvía a ponerse la ropa.

Brennan se envolvió la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo y se acercó a él.

-¿Te vas a poner mis pantalones?- rió- Seguramente te queden un poco pequeños…

-¿A?- musitó, mientras miraba los pantalones que tenía en la mano- lo siento- rió- pensé que me vería mejor con estos, son mas sexies-

-

-

-

Cuando la vio salir, otra vez con él, le entró un ataque de cólera. Lo había visto todo, demasiado, cosas que hubiera preferido no saber. Sintió que había llegado el momento. ¿Pero qué pensaba? Se encontraría con él, justo después de asegurarse que la doctora no estaba allí para interrumpirlo. ¿Qué haría? Su plan estaba en marcha. En cuanto pudiese, estaría junto a ella. Y sobre el agente del FBI… "Deseará no haberse acostado con su amada Brennan."

-

-

-

Booth no podía evitar sentirse feliz, su ánimo había cambiado completamente desde la mañana, todo había pasado tan rápido, la discusión, el beso, las caricias, la alfombra, todo, había sido maravilloso; pero aún así había un problema, eran compañeros y esto obviamente no podía volver a ocurrir, él sabía perfectamente que Brennan jamás estaría en un relación y mucho menos con un tipo como él, así que un poco decepcionado borró todo tipo de ilusiones de su cabeza y de su corazón. Por otra parte Brennan también estaba bastante distraída, no podía quitar de su cabeza cada segundo que había pasado con él, había estado con muchos tipos pero con Booth era distinto, era su compañero y su amigo, trataba de distraerse un poco, pero era imposible recordaba constantemente la forma en que la había besado, la forma en que la había acariciado.

Sin darse cuenta ya que cada uno estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, llegaron al Jeffersonian.

-¿Qué noticias tenéis para mí?- preguntó una Brennan algo diferente.

Cada uno de sus "cerebrines", como Booth solía llamarles, comenzó a contarle sus descubrimientos sobre el caso. Prácticamente estaba resuelto. La mujer había sido asesinada por un problema de drogas y unos narcotraficantes la acorralaron cuando llevaba a su hijo al parque.

-¿Quién es capaz de tal cosa?-

Booth estaba detrás de la doctora. Había evitado mirarla de cualquier forma que no fuera la habitual, pero olvidó cómo se hacía. "Concéntrate" se decía a sí mismo.

-¿Estás bien, tío?- preguntó Hodgins, al ver a el agente un poco extraño

-Si- balbuceó- Solo que me preocupa dónde está el niño ahora- le dijo para disimular.

-Booth, el niño está muerto. ¿Te acuerdas de los restos que encontramos?- Brennan le miró frunciendo el ceño- Bueno…me voy a mi despacho. Cualquier noticia, avisarme.-

-Lo olvidé, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza- dijo riendo- Ok si encuentro algo, te llamo- dijo mientras rápidamente se dirigía a la puerta del lab.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**N/A: el botóóóóón!!... gracias por los reviews XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Agradecemos un montón los comentarios XD, nos hacen felices y nos incentivan a seguir escribiendo :D**

**Disclaimer: Todos los nombres que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y obviamente Kathy Reichs. **

Cap 5

El más pequeño despiste iba a venirle como un traje hecho a medida. Cuando vio a la doctora abrir la puerta de su edificio, no dudó en ir tras ella. Era de noche, cerca de la una de la madrugada. La poca visibilidad y la espesa niebla hicieron más fácil todo el trabajo. Sólo necesitó un par de minutos, un pañuelo bañado en cloroformo y Brennan cayó a sus pies. "Siempre he querido esto de una mujer…" pensó con una sonrisa triunfante.

El agente Booth estaba en un turno de vigilancia, sentado en su coche bebiendo un café caliente. Había mirado su teléfono, esperaba tener una llamada de Temperance cuando saliera del trabajo, y en cierto modo le desilusionó bastante. Un golpe hizo que se rompiera la ventanilla de atrás y rápidamente sacó su pistola. "Una piedra…" pudo comprobar. Salió del coche y miró hacia los lados.

-¡Agente Seeley!-

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó él con el arma en la mano.

-Sólo quiero avisarle de que la Doctora Brennan es mía.-

-¿A sí?- le dijo apuntándole – No estaría tan seguro-

-Mejor intente comprobarlo ¿No?- rió- ¡Llámela! Uy, no…si tengo yo su móvil- y se lo sacó del bolsillo, enseñándoselo.

-¿Qué le hiciste imbécil? ¿Qué diablos quieres?-

-Quiero que te apartes de ella ¿Me oyes? –

-¿Dónde la tienes?-

Un disparo en el hombro hizo que Booth se desequilibrara y cayera al suelo. El hombre desapareció entre la neblina. Una llamada al Jeffersonian hizo que pronto apareciera allí Cam y Ángela.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntaba Cam, asustada, aplicando algo de presión en la herida- Te llevaremos al hospital.-

-No… no es necesario, llévame a la casa de Huesos, si ese bastardo le ha hecho algo ¡¡¡lo mato!!!-

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Te han disparado!-

-¡¡No me importa!!- gritó- yo no importo, tengo que encontrarla-

Cam, oportuna como siempre, andaba con suficientes artículos como para limpiar y curar la herida, además de calmantes y otro tipo de pastillas; a pesar de su evidente apuro Booth no pudo llegar lo antes posible a casa de Brennan como lo habían planeado, les tomó al menos media hora en curaciones y otra media hora en llegar al departamento de ella, Seeley estaba más que preocupado, casi histérico ¿Qué pasaría si ese loco maniático le hacía algo a su Brennan?.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de distancia…

-Doctora…-

Acariciaba su pelo delicadamente y cuando ella abrió los ojos y se encontró amordazada intentó soltarse. Él reía al verla pelear.

-No luche. Mire. Si no grita… le quitaré la cinta de la boca y podremos hablar. ¿Me lo promete?

Brennan asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Vas a matarme?-

-¿Cree que haría tal cosa? No. Yo la amo…-

-Es difícil de creer…-

-Nada de lo que yo le haga le dolerá- y sonrió.

Booth, aún dolorido, buscaba en toda la casa la mínima prueba que pudiera darle una pista del paradero de Brennan, cuando el móvil le comenzó a sonar.

-Booth- respondío cortante

-No me busques…- murmuró la doctora en voz baja.

-¿Huesos? ¡¡¿Huesos dónde estás?!!-

-Booth, no me busques. Por favor. Es mejor que no lo hagas. Estoy bien.-

-¡¡NO!!... no vuelvas a decirme eso, voy a encontrarte y cuando lo haga voy a matar a ese imbécil-

-No quiero que te ocurra nada…- y se cortó la comunicación.

-¿Era Brennan? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Está bien?- las preguntas de Ángela mostraban su evidente preocupación.

- Sí era ella- les dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos evidentemente preocupado- me dijo… me dijo que no la buscara-

-¿La vamos a buscar, verdad? ¿Vamos a hacerlo?-

-Sí… haré que rastreen la llamada-

Brennan observó la habitación detenidamente. Era fría, pero acogedora. Tenía de todo. Una cama, una pequeña mesa, pocos electrodomésticos para defenderse en la cocina, hasta una televisión… había cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar para sobrevivir. Ahora, por suerte, no estaba atada. Intentaba encontrar alguna solución que la sacara de allí, pero la presión le impedía pensar. Aquel hombre misterioso entraba a verla cada media hora y la desconcertaba. Ni siquiera sabía la localización de aquel apartamento.

La puerta se volvió a abrir.

-Veo que está cómoda, doctora.-

-Quiero salir de aquí. ¿Piensas tenerme encerrada toda la vida?-

-No, sólo hasta que consiga que te enamores de mí.-

-Eso no pasará.-

-Me llamo Stephen.- se acercó a ella- Pero puedes llamarme Poe.- y le acarició el rostro.

Intentó que la relación mejorara con un beso. Quiso besarla, pero ella le esquivó. Entonces la golpeó en la cara. Y lo volvió a intentar. Esta vez no se movió.

-Buena chica…-

-Dijiste que no me querías hacer daño.-

-No si haces lo que yo te diga… túmbate ahí.- y señaló la cama donde había estado amordazada horas antes.

Booth estaba como loco, al no poder conducir a causa del disparo, no encontró nada mejor que apurar a gritos a los agentes que lo trasladaban hacia el lugar en que tenían a Brennan, por más que insistieron no consiguieron en hacerle entender que debería quedarse en la SUV debido a su estado, él, terco como una mula hizo caso omiso a las advertencias lo único que quería era sacar a Brennan de ese horrible lugar y de paso atrapar al maldito estúpido ese.

Una casa vieja y alejada era el lugar escogido por el psicópata. Nadie podría escuchar nada ahí. Booth salió lo más rápido que pudo, rodeado de un montón de agentes que entraron primero. Nada. Nadie. Total silencio. Cuando vieron la habitación que estaba cerrada, derrumbaron la puerta. Brennan estaba ahí, en el suelo, con algunas pequeñas heridas y sin su blusa; al parecer inconsciente.

Booth entró y al encontrar a Brennan en ese estado se quitó la chaqueta rápidamente y la cubrió, trato de que despertara pero no había caso, llamaron a la ambulancia y se la llevaron al hospital donde Ángela y Cam estaban esperando, del psicópata ni rastro, pero eso no impidió que Booth jurara silenciosamente que iba a matarlo por hacer sufrir a su huesos.

Temperance abrió los ojos. Estaba aturdida. Se llevó la mano a la frente y comprobó que tenía un vendaje. Aquella habitación ya no era la misma. Parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Booth?-

Booth estaba en la sala de urgencias, aunque los vendajes de Cam habían ayudado mucho, tuvieron que hacerle nuevas curaciones, le dolía un montón, pero había valido la pena el sacrificio, Brennan estaba a salvo, luego de unos minutos le inmovilizaron completamente el brazo para que la herida no volviera a abrirse, fue ahí cuando una enfermera lo llamó, Brennan había despertado y quería verlo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó ella nada más verle entrar.

Su voz sonaba débil y con tan solo mirarla Booth podía acordarse de ese tipo y desearle lo peor.

-Nada- le dijo- Solo un rasguño… ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿Te han hecho esto por mi culpa?-

-No…fue culpa mía-

-No sé qué ha pasado…- se incorporó.

-¿Pudiste verle la cara? ¿Es alguien que conozcas?-

-Acércate, Booth…-

Booth un tanto sorprendido por la petición de Brennan se acerco hasta sentarse en el borde de su cama y esperó hasta que ella hablara.

-No sé quien es.-

-Maldito bastardo mira como te ha dejado… lo encontraré…-

La conversación fue interrumpida por la entrada del doctor que atendía a Brennan. Después de saber que había despertado, quería darle el resultado de los análisis y las exploraciones.

-Bien Doctora Brennan, tengo los resultados de sus análisis y hemos encontrado vestigios de actividad sexual…-

-¿QUÉ?- dijo Booth- ¡¡voy a asesinarlo!!-

-Me podría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo secuestrada por favor-

-Pues… no lo recuerdo, pero… creo que 24 horas…-

-Bien, entonces no debe preocuparse, según los exámenes lo última vez que usted tubo actividad sexual fue hace aproximadamente 40 horas, si me firma estos papeles puede irse ahora mismo-

Booth se quitó un peso de encima al comprobar por lo menos que el maldito psicópata ese no había abusado de ella, suspiró aliviado.

Tenía muchísimas ganas de pisar su casa, de acostarse en su cama y no moverse de allí por nada, excepto ir a trabajar, claro. Se quitó esa incómoda bata de hospital y salió. El recibimiento de Cam y Ángela estuvo lleno de abrazos.

-Debería irme a casa.-

-Sí, doctora Brennan. Es importante que descanses y no te acerques al Jeffersonian.- añadió Cam.

-¿Qué? Quiero trabajar.-

-Ni lo sueñes Huesos, de tu casa no sales hasta que me haya encargado del imbécil este- le dijo Booth que hacía lo posible por no moverse mucho para no sufrir de dolor.

-Tú tampoco deberías salir-

-Escuchad, os llevo ¿De acuerdo? Cada uno a su apartamento, reclutados- sonrió Cam.

-¿Yo? ¿Reclutado? ¿Por qué?- protestó Booth.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Te han disparado.-

-¿Disparado?- se sorprendió Brennan.- Un rasguño…claro…-

**N/A: Again… push the buttom plz XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Personalmente desde aquí… me encanta este fik jajajajajjaj**

**Grax x los comments XD**

**Disclaimer: Todos los nombres que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y obviamente Kathy Reichs. **

Cap 6

Como agradecía aquella tranquilidad de su apartamiento… se dejó caer en la cama y dejó la mente en blanco. Los recuerdos querían amontonarse pero ella no les dejaba. Era más fuerte. Nada debía hacer que se viniera abajo y una de las prioridades ahora era que el maniaco que le había hecho eso pagara caro. Y Booth… se había portado como un auténtico héroe.

Y siguió pensando hasta que el sonido de la melodía de su móvil la distrajo. Miró la identificación y sonrió.

-Booth… ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada, ¿Tan feo soy que ya ni me quieres hablar por teléfono?- le dijo tratando de mantener un tono serio.

-Preferiría ver esa cara tan fea aquí a mi lado…- bromeaba -¿Qué tal sigue tu brazo?-

-Y lo admites, ¡¡o sea que si soy horrible!!- trató de hacerse el dolido- el brazo va bien, dentro de lo que se puede catalogar como bien luego de que te disparan- rió- ¿Qué tal estás tú?-

-Mucho más tranquila- sonrió- ¿Puedes interceptarlo?- se quedó en silencio- Tú no eres feo.-

-Lo sé- sonrió- Por eso tengo tantas admiradoras-

-Gracias, Booth. Por todo lo que haces por mí.-

-No hay porqué Huesos, si no hubiesen psicópatas allá afuera acosándote, mi vida sería aburridísima, un poco de acción de vez en cuando no me viene nada de mal- le dijo riendo

-Yo preferiría que no hubiera psicópatas acosándome, aunque deberías buscar la acción de otra forma- sonrió.

-Nah, es que si tú no estuvieras ya no sería entretenido-

-Lo mismo te digo.-

Unos golpes que evidentemente provenían del salón hicieron que detuviera la conversación.

-Booth…- susurraba- ¿Has oído eso? Voy a ver qué pasa…-

-Quédate donde éstas huesos, por favor…-

Caminaba despacio por su amplio pasillo hasta llegar al salón. Las ventanas, que estaban abiertas, dejaban que entrara el aire, el cual había tirado al suelo un jarrón que decoraba el centro de la mesa.

-No es nada. La ventana estaba abierta- sonrió- Como siempre en esta casa.-

-Debes tener cuidado con las ventanas, cualquier tipo puede entrar y hacerte daño…-

-No pasa nada, Booth… ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡Mierda!-se sujetó el pie

-¿QUÉ?... ¿QUÉ PASA HUESOS?-

-Me clavé un trocito del cristal… mira, Booth, duerme tranquilo ¿Si? Todo está bien. Gracias por llamarme. Un beso.-

Un par de días más tarde, Booth salía de una cita con Ángela. Ella le había propuesto salir a comer y como la mejoría ya era notable, aceptó. Ahora se dirigía hacia el apartamento de Temperance. Mientras tanto pensaba en el transcurso…y en cómo ocurrió.

-¿Te apetece venir a comer conmigo?-

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-

-Sólo porque sí-

Recuerda que sonrió y supo que no le vino mal. Charlaron y rieron, bromearon, cotillearon. Nunca imaginó compartir mesa (en una cita) con la mejor amiga de Brennan. ¿Y funcionaba? No tan bien. Ángela era un cielo, una mujer simpática, guapa, muy guapa… pero cuando la miraba veía a una amiga; en cambio, cuando miraba a su compañera, cuando la miraba a los ojos, podía perderse en ellos para siempre.

Su intenso timbre sonó una y otra vez.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- gritó Brennan desde el otro lado. -Booth…- sonrió al abrir.

-Hola Huesos ¿Qué tal estás?-

-Pues mucho mejor- tocó su brazo despacio- Y tú también, por lo que veo. ¿Ya no duele?-

-Solo un poco, ¿A qué no sabes de dónde vengo?- le dijo entusiasmado pesando que sería el chisme del año.

-Pues no- le ofreció un refresco- ¿De dónde?-

-¡¡¡De una cita con Ángela!!!... ¿Puedes creerlo?-

-¿¿Qué??- se sorprendió- Iba en serio… ¡No puedes salir con ella!-

-¿Cómo que no puedo?...¡¡Claro que puedo!!...- le respondió, como no iba a poder si eran amigos.

-¡No! ¡No puedes!- dejó su refresco sobre la mesa- ¿Vas a ir enserio?-

-Pues claro, ¿Por qué no?, Ángela es muy simpática, nos la hemos pasado bien-

-Pero… es mi mejor amiga. ¿Vas a salir con mi mejor amiga? ¿Una relación? ¿Pareja? ¡¡No puedes!!-

-Si puedo… ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó- yo no te dije absolutamente nada cuando TÚ te acostabas con MI mejor amigo-

Brennan se quedó en silencio, mirándolo.

-Te has pasado….-

-Tú comenzaste- le dijo- Tampoco es que te moleste-

-Me importa. Eres tú… y Angie… sobre todo tú… - bajó la cabeza- Lo siento.-

-¡¡¿¿YO??!!, dime una cosa, ¿Tanto te molesta que alguien se fije en mi?, ¿Crees que soy muy poca cosa para una mujer?... dime ¿Eso es lo que piensas?-

-¡NO! Eres todo lo que puede pedir una mujer y me molesta horrores que habiéndote tenido tan cerca… te vayas con mí mejor amiga…-

-Pero si fuiste tú misma la que dijo que "esto" no estaba bien-

-Tú también lo dijiste. Mis relaciones con los hombres no funcionan, Booth… y quizás soy yo el problema. Pero no podía dejar que te me escaparas así de las manos. Tenía que intentarlo. Aunque esto tampoco funcione…-

-¿Cómo sabes que no funcionará?... Yo no soy como los otros Temperance-

-¿Me propondrás a mí una cita?-

-Solo si de verdad lo quieres, y va en serio-

Ella se acercó a él y sonrió.

-Déjame ser tu cita, de verdad…-

-Mm bien- le dijo acercándose para besarla, a pocos milímetros de su boca volvió a hablar- ¿Y qué hago con Ángela?... no quiero romperle el corazón- le dijo bromeando.

-No me hagas eso.- le golpeó burlonamente el pecho- Ella sabe cómo se vive y yo no sé hacerlo sin ti…-

-Ja! Lo sabía, no puedes vivir sin mí!- le dijo burlonamente, pero antes que ella pudiese protestar ya la estaba besando.

Cuando se separaron, ella sonrió. Miró su brazo y luego a los ojos. Y otra vez su brazo.

-Lástima que todavía te duela un poco…- le dijo pícara- ¿Quieres comer algo?-

-Si tú entras en la categoría de comestibles… si- le sonrió

-¿Yo? Claro. Pero sin envoltorio, no vaya a ser que te siente mal…- rió.

-Qué poco me conoces… a mi nada me sienta mal- le dijo mientras la agarraba de la cintura para volverla a besar.

-Espera- le detuvo, posando la mano sobre su pecho- ¿Y el brazo?- y sonrió, examinando la venda cautelosamente.

-¿Cuál brazo?-

-Booth ¿Cómo que cual? Tú brazo. El disparo.-

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste la expresión "Las chicas arriba"?- le sonrió seductoramente

-¿Arriba dónde?- Booth la miró como subrayando lo evidente- ¿Arriba de ti? Que fuerte… - y rieron.

-Bueno bueno, creo que hay un problema más…-

-¿En serio? El mundo está lleno de problemas, sobre todo el mío- le besó el cuello con dulzura antes de sentarse sobre uno de los brazos del sofá, mirándole- Cuéntamelo.-

-¿No se supone que deberíamos tener al menos unas mmm… déjame ver… 50 citas antes de pasar a mayores?- dijo tratando de mantener un tono serio.

Brennan le miró inocentemente y sonrió.

-¿Citas como la de hace una semana?-

-¿Cuál cita?- le miró en confundido

-No conseguimos entendernos… -le atrajo hacia ella tirando de su camiseta- ¿Vas a dejarme sola esta noche?-

-No… ahora… ¿Quieres que duerma en el sillón o el algún otro lugar?-

-Mi cama es muy cómoda- le besó- calentita…- y volvió a besarlo- suave…- beso- acogedora…- beso- grande…-

-Ya que insistes…- le dijo entre besos.

Ella le llevó hasta la habitación, despacio, entre algún que otro beso juguetón y apasionado, y cuando llegaron lo "tiró" con delicadeza sobre la cama, subiendo encima de él. Alguna caricia hizo que las llamas comenzaran a extenderse entre sus cuerpos. Y más besos. Brennan le quitó la camiseta lo más cuidadosa que pudo, aún así él emitió algún quejido.

-Discúlpame…ya te dije que te haría daño…-

-Tranquila… no duele-

Siguió el ritmo con más cuidado ahora. Desabrochó los pantalones de Booth sin tener que esforzarse demasiado y dejó que él hiciera lo mismo con los suyos. Los besos se intensificaban, ganando pasión si aún se podía. Roces íntimos, acompañados de caricias inusuales en zonas delicadas. Brennan dejó que su cuerpo reaccionara poco a poco. Booth intentaba complacerla como podía a pesar de su pequeña incapacidad en un brazo.

El latido de ambos corazones aumentaba por minutos. Por segundos. Por milésimas. Y cada vez era más difícil el hecho de una respiración tranquila, relajada. Brennan dejó que él la poseyera aunque en realidad ella misma hacía casi todo el trabajo. Se movía lentamente primero. Y continuaba la lluvia de besos. Dejó que sus pechos se juntaran, acompasando así los latidos, fundiendo en uno solo los dos cuerpos. Soñando.

Los gemidos de placer que ambos emitían resonaban en toda la habitación, es más Booth podría haber asegurado que resonaban por todo el edificio, pero a él sinceramente no le importaba, en ese momento no importaba nada más que Brennan, esta era la segunda vez que estaban juntos y aunque la primera fue totalmente inesperada, había sido satisfactoriamente increíble, en cambio esta, era totalmente mágica aún estando un poco lesionado, y seguramente las que sucederían a esta serían muchísimo mejores, ahora estaban juntos de verdad, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

**N/A: Again… push the buttom plz XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Gracias de verdad, por los comentarios jajaa XD, sé que disfrutarán el cap, mi sexto sentido me lo dice XD**

**Disclaimer: Todos los nombres que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y obviamente Kathy Reichs. **

Cap 7

Faltaban minutos para las 6 am cuando el reloj biológico de Brennan la despertó, estaba feliz, había sido la noche más increíble de su vida, jamás había pensado que algún día ella y Booth serían pareja más allá de lo profesional, abrió lentamente los ojos y lo vio, a su lado dormía él, Seeley Booth su ahora compañero no solo en el ámbito laboral, se veía aun más atractivo cuando dormía, no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento.

-Booth…- intentó despertarle con un leve susurro. Nada.

Se acercó más a él, acariciándole el pelo con las yemas de los dedos. Nada. Mordió su oreja con sus labios. Los ojos de Booth se abrieron. La miró fingiendo enfado y se abalanzó sobre su doctora con ganas de "venganza", llenándola de cosquillas. Ella reía y reía.

-¡¡Para!! Jajajaja. ¡Para, por favor, Booth! ¡¡Tu brazo!!- intentaba decir, casi asfixiada por no poder dejar de reír.

-¿Mi brazo?... mi brazo está perfectamente bien…- le dijo mientras seguía haciéndola reír.

-Ya basta, Booth… ¡Para! ¡Te lo ordeno!- intentaba zafarse de él.

-Y si no paro ¿Qué?...-

-Pues… pues yo… ¿Acaso dudas de lo que puedo hacerte? Soy muy peligrosa…-

-¿A sí?... compruébalo-

Brennan se colocó sobre él, sujetándole las manos con fuerza y besando su torso desnudo. Quiso demostrar, y con bastante éxito, que podía controlar la situación perfectamente. Se deslizó un poco más hacia abajo, besando su ombligo ahora. Y se detuvo, enroscándose la sábana al cuerpo y saliendo de la cama.

-No me hagas seguir. Puedo contigo…- sonrió.

-No creas que me vas a dejar con las ganas- le dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y la cogía de la cintura.

-Lo siento, agente Seeley…- rió- Me ha subestimado.-

-Pues… si no me quieres, no me queda de otra que llamar a alguien q me quiera- le dijo mientras "fingía" buscar su móvil.

-No hagas eso, Booth…- se acercó a él tiernamente, subiendo un pie encima de la cama y haciendo recorrer la mano de su chico sobre su muslo- No puedes serme infiel el primer día que estamos juntos…-

-¿Quién fue la que dijo que la monogamia no iba con su forma de ser?- bromeó

-Aprendo deprisa.- se sentó en sus rodillas, abrazándose a él como una niña- ¿Tú querrías compartirme? Porque yo te quiero todo para mi…-

-Wow Temperance jamás pensé que fueras posesiva- rió- Y no, no pienso compartirte, al primer estúpido que te mire por más de cinco segundos le disparo-

Ella sonrió complacida y le besó. El beso llevó a las caricias. Las caricias a más besos. Hasta que el sonido del móvil de Brennan les distrajo. Se estiró lo posible para cogerlo desde la mesita y contestó mientras los besos de Booth recorrían seductoramente su cuello.

-Brennan. Hola Cam. ¿Ahora? Sí, ya sabéis que mi trabajo… sí… voy en seguida. Llamaré a Booth para que vaya de camino.- colgó y sonrió- Me esperan en el…Jeffersonian…-

-¿Ahora?- la miró y ella sintió – Oh Dios que he hecho yo para merecer esto…- dijo evidentemente frustrado

Entre bromas y risas se vistieron, y se besaron, aprovecharon cada momento antes de salir sabiendo que lo que venía era duro, tenían que disimular.

En el Jeffersonian todos se acercaron a ella con información. Booth tardó un poco en entrar, por la evidencia más que nada, y cuando lo hizo se acercó al equipo con uno de sus típicos saludos. Ángela le miró con una sonrisa especial y continuó sus quehaceres.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?-

-No lo sabemos. En cuanto le localicemos, irá a por él la policía.-

Brennan miraba poco convencida. Cuando dirigió su vista hacia atrás vio que Booth la miraba. Sonrió, señalándole con un gesto que no lo hiciera.

Les estaba costando un montón disimular, ni siquiera se atrevían a acercarse mucho por miedo a perder el control en cualquier momento. Ángela no paraba de mirar a Booth algo embobada, Brennan se dio cuenta, y le lanzó una mirada asesina a él, por si se le ocurría acercarse a Ángela más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Aquel juego de miradas agresivas, románticas, pícaras, estaba resultando muy difícil. Brennan llamó a Ángela para que le acompañara al despacho. Cuando pasó al lado de Booth rozó con sus dedos la mano de él.

-Te estoy viendo…- le susurró con una sonrisa.- Se bueno.- y adelantó el paso hasta entrar en el despacho.

Ángela al pasar al lado de Booth no pudo evitar besarlo disimuladamente en la mejilla, él se sorprendió, solo le sonrió y se dirigió a la oficina de Cam para hablar un momento con ella sobre la última evidencia.

-Angie, necesito los rostros de las últimas víctimas. Hay que identificarlas. ¿Tienes algo?-

-¿Qué?- le preguntó- Lo siento cariño estaba un poco distraída- le dijo sonriendo

-Ya veo… distraída con… ¿Booth?-

-Pues sí, ¿Te conté que salimos a cenar juntos?—

-No... ¿Y cómo salió?-

-¡¡¡¡¡I-N-C-R-E-I-B-L-E!!!!!- le dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos- Lo invitaré a mi apartamento, quizás logre meterlo en mi cama antes de lo esperado-

-¿¿¿¿Qué???? Quiero decir… ¿En serio? Yo…. Booth… no creo que…. No se….-

-Ya sé… crees que voy demasiado rápido ¿No?- le preguntó

-¡No! No es que vayas rápido…es que vayas, solo eso. Booth es… no sé cómo decirte…-

-¿Cómo decirme qué?... él te ha dicho algo ¿Acaso no le gusto?-

-Angie, no se…yo creo que le gusta…-

-Tempe....- dijo Booth mientras entraba a la oficina de Brennan.

-¡Seeley! Que oportuno. ¿Qué pasa?-

-Pues, ¿me acompañas al Dinner por una tarta?-

-¿Y ustedes desde cuando se llaman por su nombre?- les preguntó Ángela evidentemente confundida.

-La verdad….no lo sé- respondió Brennan mirando a Booth- ¿Me esperas fuera? Ahora salgo.-

-Ok… estaré en la SUV-

-Angie, mira… lo que intento decirte… no sé cómo comenzar… ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Booth directamente lo que quieres saber? Saldrás de dudas.-

-Bien, se lo preguntaré cuando lo tenga en mi apartamento- le dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de levantarse de la silla y salir de la oficina de su amiga.

Después de que Ángela saliera, suspiró. "¿Qué pasará cuando se entere?" pensaba. Y con esa pregunta sin resolver cogió su bolso y se dirigió a la salida, donde él lo esperaba. Le miró pícara al subirse al coche pero su expresión duró poco.

-No sé cómo hablar con Angie de nosotros…-

-Lo sé, será difícil tener que decírselo a todos… más aún a ella… ¿Crees que si se entera Sweets pedirá que nos separen?- había tratado de evitar por todos los medios ese tema, pero en algún momento tendrían que hablarlo.

-Él no, pero su obligación es decírselo a los jefes tanto tuyos como míos, y la verdad, Seeley, nos acabarán separando…- puso su mano sobre la de él, en el cambio de marchas- ¿Es mejor mantenerlo en secreto?-

-No lo sé… quizás sea mejor no decirle a nadie por ahora-

-Pues ya te apañarás con Ángela cuando te pida que le acompañes a su apartamento y te acose mientras subáis en el ascensor…-

-¿Te pondrías celosa de tu mejor amiga?-le preguntó sonriendo

Brennan se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventanilla.

-Llevo mucho tiempo pensando cómo sería estar contigo… y ahora que lo sé, no quiero que nadie me lo arrebate. Ni tampoco mi mejor amiga.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- necesitaba saberlo

-Mucho, Seeley. Mucho.- dijo un poco ruborizada

-Déjame decirte que en el único ascensor en el que me gustaría que me acosaran sería en el tuyo, y créeme no sería Ángela- le sonrió

-Eres genial…-

-Lo sé- le dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella- ¿Qué tal si vamos por ahí?-

-¿Dónde? No se…nos estamos escapando del trabajo- sonrió- Yo nunca he hecho esto-

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo Temperance…-

Booth condujo hacia otra dirección. Si Brennan no se equivocaban, se dirigían hacia su apartamento. No dijo nada, sólo se dejó llevar. En otras circunstancias no habría sido capaz de dejar de trabajar, pero ahora no le importaba.

Buscaron un aparcamiento. Entraron al portal. Se metieron en el ascensor. Y entre el quinto y sexto piso… él lo detuvo. Ella le miró extrañada.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Ya que mencionaste lo del ascensor… se me ocurrió que quizás… podríamos jugar un rato-

-Esto es… increíble. Alucino contigo. No tengo palabras…- decía sorprendida- ¿Qué quieres hacer aquí exactamente? Te recuerdo que en edificio vive mucha gente…-

-¿Es necesario que te lo explique?- le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello.

-¡Pero Booth!- sonreía sin poder evitarlo- Estás loco. ¿Qué…cómo…? Dios…- se rindió a sus besos, metiendo sus manos por debajo de su camiseta.

-¿Decías algo?- preguntó él mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de Brennan lentamente.

-Que ya consigo seguirte…- le besó ella ahora- Y no es racional. Pero normalmente lo prohibido suele ser lujurioso y lo lujurioso siempre es lo más deseado.-

-¿Me deseas?-

-No. Para nada. Es sólo que me apetece que me pillen aquí con juegos eróticos…- bromeó.

-Ja…Ja…Ja… ¿Con ironías doctora Brennan?... creo que así no funcionaremos-

-Perdóname…- le besaba por toda la cara, quitándole la camiseta, sin dejar de acariciarle.- No estoy acostumbrada a ello….entonces no me salen bien- y sonrió.

-Mmm lo pensaré, todo depende de cómo te comportes- le dijo sonriendo seductoramente a la vez que sus manos encontraban el botón de los pantalones de ella.

De repente se encontró acorralada en la pared. Roces indescriptibles. Intentaba deshacerse del pantalón de Booth cuando él la subió en brazos. Aquello era nuevo para los dos. ¿Un ascensor? Parecía una auténtica locura. Movimientos acompasados marcaban el ritmo del amor.

-Es… esto no puede… no puede estar… pasando…- decía con voz entrecortada.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- le preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Bromeas? Ahora no…- se sujetó a su cuello con ambas manos- Lo que se empieza se termina…-

-Correcto- le dijo Booth- Y yo SIEMPRE termino lo que empiezo- volvió a besarla.

La fría pared del ascensor producía una placentera sensación en la espalda de Brennan, eso más lo que Booth hacía con sus talentosas manos y maravillosos labios, la estaban llevando literalmente al cielo, él no paraba de besarla tratando de silenciar los gemidos de placer que emitían constantemente, si alguien los escuchaba seguramente serían arrestados por indecencia pública.

Cuando pusieron fin, quedaron mirándose durante unos minutos, intentando mantener la sensación que se siente al hacer algo tan prohibido. Se vistieron. Y pusieron en marcha el ascensor para poder salir. La casa de Brennan les esperaba. Un vecino les miró con sorpresa mientras ella abría la puerta. "Más rápido…" le decía él, notando que las miradas eran más que escandalosas. Una vez dentro, comenzaron a reír. Continuaron algunos pequeños besos.

-Nunca más ¿Me oyes? La gente nos miraba mal ahí fuera. Seguro lo escucharon todo…- y seguía riendo. Era una situación incómoda, pero bastante graciosa.

-¿Segura que nunca más?... y yo que pensaba en invitarte a la sala de interrogatorios…-

-¡Estás como una cabra, Seeley!- se abrazó a él- ¿Quieres tomar algo?-

-Mmm… Tal vez un café-

**N/A: El botoncito los está esperando :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Aclaro… a Brennan no es necesario pervertirla más, viene pervertida de nacimiento jajajaj**

**Al menos en el fic jaajaj, gracias por los comentarios XD**

**Disclaimer: Todos los nombres que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y obviamente Kathy Reichs. **

Cap 8

Una mañana, cerca de las 7 am, Brennan se despertó. Se colocó una bata para cubrir su cuerpo medio desnudo y miró a Booth. Dormía como un niño pequeño. Entonces pensó en salir a prepararse algo. Unas tostadas y un zumo de naranja.

Unos ruidos hicieron que se fijara en que la puerta del apartamento estaba abierta. Se extrañó. Se acercó a su habitación.

-Seeley…- susurró- See…- pero no pudo decir más, un golpe hizo que callera al suelo.

Booth, que dormía plácidamente, se despertó al no sentir a Temperance a su lado, aún en la nebulosa del sueño, sintió un ruido en el living y se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Ahora la vigilas las 24 horas del día?- preguntó una voz, él la reconoció de inmediato.

-Al parecer tú también… la diferencia está en que yo no necesito obligarla a que esté conmigo-

-No tienes nada que hacer contra mí.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- lo miró fríamente

-Tal vez que tu novia la doctora esté tirada en el suelo… y que no hayas hecho nada para evitarlo- sonrió con malicia.

-Eres un imbécil ¿Lo sabías?- le dijo acercándose y golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas en la mandíbula.

-Oh, vaya, Agente Booth… tiene fuerza- le empujó hasta hacerlo golpear la pared- Que sepas que mi interés por Temperance no es el que era. Pasé de amarla a odiarla… sólo la persigo por la ambición de matarla.-

-Eso si es que yo no te mato primero- le dijo golpeándolo con una de sus rodillas en su entrepierna.

Stephen, al ver que necesitaría otra estrategia, le devolvió el golpe y consiguió escapar. Booth se acercó a ella, arrodillándose a su lado. La movió despacio, ayudándola a incorporarse mientras despertaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- se sujetaba la cabeza, aturdida.

-El imbécil ese otra vez…-

Booth no alcanzo a terminar lo que estaba diciendo, el último golpe que Stephen le había dado, lo había dejado mal, el dolor era demasiado, trató de controlarlo, pero de un segundo a otro perdió la consciencia.

-¡¡Seeley!!-

Brennan intentó llevarlo hasta el sofá, un trabajo un poco costoso, y le colocó un poco de hielo en la cabeza. Le observó. Después fue a vestirse. Volvió para sentarse a su lado y esperar que despertara.

Luego de quince minutos fallidos de intentar despertarlo, Brennan estaba comenzando a hiperventilarse, no podía llevarlo ella misma al hospital así que decidió llamar a Cam, que era algo más entendida en estas situaciones que Ángela.

-Gracias por venir, no sabía qué hacer…- la dejó pasar- Está en el sofá.-

-Para eso estamos los amigos ¿No?- le dijo sonriendo- ¿exactamente qué ha pasado aquí?- le preguntó mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su bolso Brennan le explicaba la situación -Ouch, conociendo a Seeley como lo conozco, este tipo debe haberlo golpeado increíblemente fuerte, y no se las debe haber llevado fácil tampoco, sus nudillos están hinchados, ya quisiera ver donde se los marcó al depravado ese-

-¿Está bien, Cam? ¿Por qué no despierta? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Está bien, con esto…- le mostro un pequeño frasco con una sustancia líquida en su interior- despertará pronto- le dijo mientras volvía a revisar la mano de Seeley.

-Si no hubiera estado aquí nada de esto pasaría…-

-Si no hubiese estado aquí este tipo seguramente te habría hecho algo otra vez- le dijo- ¿Por qué no nos tomamos un café mientras esperamos?-

-Claro.- se dirigieron a la cocina. Brennan preparó un café para Cam y un vaso de leche para ella- Uff…- miraba a Booth en el sofá.

-Gracias…- le sonrió- tengo una duda, ¿Porqué Seeley esta medio desnudo?-

-¿¿Qué??- ahora sí que no sabría cómo responder- Pues… el agua… cortaron el agua en su apartamento, durante unos días, por obras. Y… se viene aquí.-

-Entiendo…- le respondió, en ese momento Booth comenzó a emitir leves sonidos.

Brennan fue hasta su lado.

-Seeley…- le acarició la cara- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿Dónde… dónde está ese maldito?- le dijo mientras intentaba componerse- ¡¡Ouch!!-

-No está aquí. He llamado a Cam, porque no despertabas y estaba asustada…-

-Hey tranquila no pasa nada- luego se dirigió a Cam- Gracias por venir-

Brennan fue a su habitación en busca de la camiseta de Booth y alguna cosa más. Cam, discretamente, se acercó a él.

-Oye… Seeley, y por favor, sinceridad. ¿Qué tienes con Brennan?-

-Camille, ¿Para qué preguntas si sabes a respuesta?- no estaba dispuesto a mentirle a Cam se conocían desde hace mucho y ella, pensaba él, no sería capaz de separarlos, además sabía guardar muy bien sus secretos.

-¿Es un lío o algo serio? ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?-

-Es algo bastante serio… estoy seguro Cam- sonrió- Ahora que la tengo no la dejaré escapar, eso ni se lo menciones- le dijo riendo

-Bien, ya estoy aquí, toma- le tendió a Booth la camiseta y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-Yo me voy, chicos.-

-¿Te acompaño a la puerta?-

-No. Quédate con él- le sonrió al agente- Se cómo salir.- y se marchó.

-¿Qué le pasa?-

-Nada…- le dijo el tranquilamente, por ahora no le diría que Cam sabía de su relación, habían quedado en no contarle a nadie aún, además él sabía que Cam no haría ningún comentario al respecto.

**N/A: Corto… lo sé, tres caps más y se termina T____T…. reviews pleasee!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: ¿Querían uno largo? AKI TIENEN!!!!!!... soñé con París… y tatan**

**2 caps y no hay más..pero se vendrá uno nuevooo jaja**

**Disclaimer: Todos los nombres que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y obviamente Kathy Reichs. **

Cap 9

Era lunes por la mañana y Booth acababa de dejar a Parker en su colegio, por esos milagros de la vida Rebecca le había permitido tenerlo con él un día más, pero la felicidad tenía su precio, no había visto a Brennan en esos días, ella había decidido quedarse trabajando en algunos casos del limbo y en un par de capítulos de su nueva novela, además había recalcado que no quería interrumpir en los pocos momentos que tenía con su hijo, así que no lo quedó de otra que resignarse y pasar el fin de semana solo con su pequeño. Ya era lunes así que tenía permitido ir a verla, pero en vez de eso decidió llamarla a su móvil, en un par de días más se cumplirían un mes desde que estaban juntos y él tenía preparada una sorpresa bastante especial.

-Brennan- respondió ella sin mirar, como normalmente hacía cuando estaba concentrada en unas fotos del trabajo.

-¿Qué manera son esas de saludar a tu hombre?- le dijo aguantándose la risa.

-Oh…hola, Seeley. No sabía que eras tú.- sonrió.

-Buenos días- le dijo- ¿Qué tal estás?-

-Pues trabajando, como siempre… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal el fin de semana con Parker?-

-Increíble, hicimos un montón de cosas entretenidas… habría sido perfecto si hubieses aceptado acompañarnos-

-Prometo pasar un fin de semana con vosotros ¿Vale? Te he echado mucho de menos…-

-Yo también…- le dijo - ¿Soñaste conmigo?- preguntó esperanzado.

-No sé qué ocurre, ¿Sabes? Con esto de los sueños…pero se repite mucho la escena del ascensor… ¿Te acuerdas? Me muero de vergüenza cuando vuelvo a trabajar con cara de boba…- rió.

-Eso ocurre cuando tienes un graaaan deseo de volverlo a repetir… ya sabes estoy disponible-le dijo riendo

-Quiero repetirlo- dijo inconscientemente- ¡No! No quería decir eso. Olvídalo. ¿Vas a venir a verme?-

-¿Quieres que vaya?- le preguntó mientras entraba al Jeffersonian y se dirigía a su oficina sin que ella lo notase.

-Por supuesto. Estoy muy sola aquí…-

-¿Sola?- le preguntó- ¿acaso no hay nadie en el Jeffersonian?-

-Aquí conmigo no… todos están trabajando con sus cosas. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde andas?-

-Bueno… por ahí- le dijo entrando a su oficina.

-Ehhh… - se dio la vuelta sorprendida y contuvo las ganas de besarle- ¿Te has escapado del trabajo?-

-No, he venido a cumplir mis deberes - le dijo sonriendo

-Bueno, está bien, aquí no se puede utilizar el ascensor ¿Eh?- rieron- Venga, en serio, ¿Me necesitas para algo?-

-¡¡Eres una mente sucia!!... he venido a cumplir mis deberes como trabajador del FBI- le dijo- tenemos un caso… ¡¡En Francia!!, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡somos famosos hasta en Europa!-

-¿En serio? ¿Y cuándo salimos?-

-Esta noche-

-¿¿Tan rápido?? Pues tendré que ir a casa a hacer las maletas…-

-Así es el trabajo Doctora Brennan… cuando el deber llama hay que acudir…-

Sorprendida de que los reclamaran desde tan lejos, Brennan se imaginaba con Booth de viaje por Francia. Un caso misterioso del cual al parecer ninguno de sus compañeros sabía, la llevaba a cruzar el gran charco.

A las diez de esa misma noche estaban embarcando.

Booth estaba contento, iría a Francia con Brennan y quizás que cosas podrían pasar ahí, mal que mal iban a París, y en la ciudad del amor todo puede pasar. Se alejarían del mundo por unos días y se olvidarían del estúpido ese que les estaba haciendo la vida imposible, al pensar en él no pudo evitar enojarse, pero decidió que eso no interferiría en su viaje así que lo olvido.

Minutos después de ubicarse en sus asientos, Booth la abrazó fuertemente.

-Extrañaba esto- le dijo

-Y yo…- susurró ella, recostando la cabeza sobre su hombro- Estaría así siempre- y sonrió.

-¿No me vas a dar un besote?... pensé que me habías extrañado los últimos mmm 3 días-

-Claro…- se viró, sujetándole el rostro entre las manos, y le besó apasionadamente durante unos minutos- Uno y los que hagan falta.-

-Mmm, eso me gustó…-

-Pues puedo hacerlo mejor, ya lo sabes- sonrió pícara y volvió a su posición anterior, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Booth.

-Creo que deberías descansar, una vez que lleguemos a París estarás agotada- le sonrió

Durmieron durante parte del viaje. La llegada fue bastante rápida con la aerolínea que habían escogido. Booth pidió un taxi que los llevó hasta su hotel. Una vez allí, Brennan descubrió que compartían habitación; eso sí que no lo esperaba, en los casos nunca solían compartirla.

-¿Y esto…está permitido?- dijo ya adentro, observándolo todo- ¿Qué durmamos en la misma cama? ¿Juntos?-

-No dormiré contigo- le dijo serio- dormiré en el sillón-

-¿Ah no?- le miró, sentándose en el borde de la cama- Entonces nada…-

-¿Estás segura que nada?-

-No, claro. Yo quiero dormir contigo… pero si no se puede…-

-¿Quién dijo que no se podía?-

-Acabas de decir que vas a dormir en el sillón… Booth, me mareas.- sonrió- ¿Dormirás conmigo?-

-Si… digo si quieres-

Tiró de él hasta tenerlo cerca y poder besarle.

-Te gusta jugar conmigo…- murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ahora me dirás que no te gusta?- le preguntó mientras le besaba el cuello.

-A veces sí- colocó las manos sobre el torso de Booth- Espera ¿Y el caso? ¿Dónde tenemos que ir?-

-Pues, si te lo digo ahora… ¿prometes no golpearme, gritarme, asesinarme, ni nada que tenga que ver con daño físico, psicológico o emocional?-

-Lo prometo. ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Lo prometes?...¿Segura?- le dijo mientras se iba a sentar al sillón.

-¡Suéltalo, Booth!-

-Es que… mmm… no hay ningún caso- le dijo mirando al piso mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-¿Y me has traído aquí para…?- le miraba tiernamente, esperando su respuesta.

-Bueno es que yo… yo solo quería pasar unos días contigo lejos de todos los problemas, pero si te lo decía seguro no querías venir por preferir ir a trabajar…- le respondió sin mirarla.

-Habría aceptado, cielo- dijo ella para su sorpresa.

Nunca había llamado así a nadie, simplemente no le salía, y pensó que ahora era un buen momento. Booth era muy bueno con ella y con él estaba comenzando a creer en ese suceso tan extraño como es enamorarse.

-¿Cielo?- le dijo sonriendo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-¿No te gusta?- su rostro señaló confusión- No se… pensaba en llamarte así porque resulta dulce y romántico ¿no crees?-

-Si me gusta- le sonrió nuevamente pero ahora de una forma más dulce- Solo que no se… siempre me has llamado Booth a secas, es extraño, pero me gusta-

-Gracias por esto entonces, cielo- recalcó lo último- Necesitaba pasar verdaderamente unos días a tu lado, como bien dices, lejos de todos los problemas.-

-No sabes qué alivio me da, en un momento pensé que quizás querrías matarme- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

En París todo era romántico y acogedor. Paseos, abrazos, besos robados en algún rincón, manos entrelazadas mediante unos dedos que se buscaban, encontrándose. Con afán de sentirse cerca, caminaban siempre juntos, rozándose de algún modo. Ahora se encontraban libres, no tenían que fingir bajo ningún concepto, y podían demostrarse todo y cuanto se necesitaban.

Esa noche, Booth la sorprendió con una cena. Ella, con el atuendo que eligió. Con un vestido negro ceñido, tacones y el pelo suelto no parecía la misma mujer. Estaba acostumbrado a verla de forma distinta, mucho más… informal. Y ahora estaba alucinado, era preciosa y elegante.

-Es increíble- susurraba ella- Lo bien que lo tenías preparado…- sonrió.

-Es que soy una persona muy organizada- le dijo el guiñándole un ojo.

-No lo dudo- le acarició la mano- ¿Y harías una cosa por mí?-

-Lo que quieras – la miró a los ojos mientras cogía su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

-Explícame lo que sientes por mí. Yo intentaré hacerlo también, más a mi modo.- sonrío.

-Vaya… me la has puesto difícil- le dijo sonriendo nerviosamente- bueno… haber…la verdad es que no sé como explicártelo, es algo… algo confuso, pero también es algo grande… y bonito, cada vez que te veo mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido y debo admitir que a veces me pones nervioso, aunque ya debería acostumbrarme a estar contigo, son reacciones inconscientes, cada vez… que tenías una cita con alguien sentía que mi corazón se rompía y que no podía respirar, quizás pienses que es estúpido y que no hay manera de que eso suceda en realidad pero yo… simplemente lo sentía, cada vez que estas triste, yo estoy triste también, si estás feliz sucede lo mismo… y cuando sonríes… bueno… cada vez que lo haces mi día se alegra instantáneamente, creo que debes saber que soy algo celoso y posesivo… sé que no te gusta pero… eso solo me pasa cuando… cuando… de verdad estoy enamorado…-

-¿Todo eso?- sonreía- ¿Sabes la reacción de las pompas de jabón? Pues funcionan al provocar la espuma y extenderla sobre una superficie redonda y vacía, que cuando se sopla produce una ligera pompa transparente. Pues el amor debe ser así. Funciona al provocar una especie de energía que se extiende sobre dos seres y cuando se siente la llamada el corazón tiende a volar libremente, como la pequeña pompa de jabón. Yo nunca he soplado hasta ahora. He intentado hacer pompas, pero explotaron demasiado pronto… así que puedo decirte que ahora mismo acabo de aprender a hacerlo-

-¿Eso quiere decir que me amas?-

-Sí- asentía a la vez con la cabeza.

-Yo también te amo- le dijo antes de acercarse a besarla.

Era una cena magnífica. Las confesiones de ambos sólo habían aumentado lo que no podía ser mejor. Después de terminar, marcharon a la habitación. Allí jugaban y bromeaban. Se peleaban con las almohadas y disfrutaban como dos niños pequeños, riendo a carcajadas. Las sensaciones de ambos eran inexplicables. Booth pidió una botella de champagne.

-Espera, espera…- se quitó los zapatos- antes de brindar, dame un beso…- se acercó a él sonriendo.

-Te doy el mundo entero si me lo pides- le dijo después de compartir un largo y apasionado beso.

-Eso es físicamente imposible- murmuró, abrazada a él.

Su mirada inocente le derretía. Era extraño que hubiese aguantado tanto tiempo sin su característica literalidad y su empirismo tan científico.

-¿Quieres comprobar?- le preguntó mientras la cogía por la cintura y la llevaba hasta el balcón de la habitación, donde miró hacia el cielo mientras la abrazaba- ¿Cuál te gusta más?- indicó las estrellas.

-¿Me vas a bajar alguna?- sonrió- Si es así, quiero la que más brille…-

-Elige una y yo te la regalo-

-Esa- señaló una que estaba sola, alejada de un grupo numeroso y brillaba con intensidad- Me gusta esa. A ver… ¿Necesitas que te ayude a subir?- rió.

-Nah, soy un niño grande puedo solo- le dijo

-Pues venga…-

-Ok… ya es tuya, acabo de regalártela- le sonrió- Cada vez que estemos lejos lo único que debes hacer es mirarla porque yo también la estaré mirando desde donde esté-

Ella lo abrazó. No entendía muy bien el mecanismo de su regalo, pero sabría cómo utilizarlo. Era algo perfecto. Algo de los dos. Sonrió tranquila, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Booth.

-Deberías enseñarme a bailar…- susurró.

-¿Ahora?- le preguntó

-Cuando tú quieras hacerlo.-

-Espérame un segundo- le dijo mientras volvía a la habitación y encendía la radio que estaba a un costado de la televisión, segundos después empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes de la canción perfecta para ese momento, Booth volvió hacia el balcón donde ella lo esperaba, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a su pecho.

-Sólo me dejo guiar ¿No?-

-Correcto…- la canción era realmente hermosa y el ambiente era perfecto, ¿Quién habría pensado que algún día estaría en París, con Temperance Brennan bailando en el balcón de una habitación de hotel?.

"_**You've got the best of both worlds, You're the kind of girl who can take down a man, And lift him back up again…"**_

Booth había escuchado varias veces esa canción, y cada vez que lo hacía le recordaba a ella, por lo que era una de sus favoritas, estaba feliz, se felicitó a sí mismo, esta había sido lejos la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido en toda su vida.

Habían encontrado uno en el otro, a pesar de ser totalmente distintos, una parte que ansiaban. Se admiraban mutuamente. Se entendían. Se compenetraban. Desde que Booth la había conocido, deseaba de ella algo más que su compañía profesional. Y Brennan….Brennan había comenzado a sentir por él lo que no había sentido por ningún hombre nada más conocerlo.

La música se intensificaba y las manos del agente recorrían la cintura de la doctora, de forma sensual. Mientras bailaban al ritmo de la melodía que seguía sonando.

"_**that's no concern when we're wounded together and we tore our dresses, and stained our shirts but it's nice today, oh the wait was so worth it..."**_

Si- pensó Booth- había valido la espera, esos cuatro largos años en que estuvieron tan cerca pero lejos a la vez, definitivamente habían merecido la pena, todas las pequeñas discusiones, las risas, los abrazos, los inevitables celos que le venían cada vez que la veía con otro, y lo más importante había valido la pena la bala que recibió por salvarla a ella.

I'm gonna love you more than anyone, I'm gonna hold you closer than before

And when I kiss your soul, your body be free, I'll be free for you anytime

I'm gonna love you more than anyone…

Look in my eyes, what do you see?, Not just the color, Look inside of me

Tell me all you need and I will try, I will try

Ahora la canción había cambiado, pero seguía manteniéndose en baladas. Ella subió las manos hacia el torso de él y se dejó llevar. Ahora manejaba mejor el baile. O la manejaba mejor a ella. Sus ojos le transmitían a Booth mil palabras escondidas; con tan solo una mirada era capaz de comprenderla, de sentirla…

-¿Lo hago bien?-

-Maravillosamente bien… como una bailarina profesional- le dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿En serio? Pensé que sería peor. Ya sabes, se muchas cosas pero soy un poco patosa…-

-¿Quién te ha dicho semejante mentira?... eres perfecta en toso sentido…-

-Eso lo dices tú porque me quieres- sonrió.

-No… yo no te quiero…-

-Entonces no se qué hacemos aquí…-

-Yo no te quiero…- le dijo mirándola a los ojos- Porque te amo…-

-Seeley…- se sujetó bien a él y le besó- Prométeme que estarás siempre a mi lado-

-Lo prometo… haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que jamás estés lejos de mi…-

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**N/A: COmenteeen :D el botoncito les espera**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Penúltimo capitulo T________T**

**Disclaimer: Todos los nombres que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y obviamente Kathy Reichs. **

Cap 10

Un rayo de luz se coló por la ventana de aquella habitación de hotel la mañana siguiente iluminando levemente a la pareja que dormía plácidamente abrazada. Eran las 9 de la mañana en París, y ellos habrían continuado en esa posición, si no fuera porque la luz del sol le llegaba a Booth directamente en los ojos, los abrió lentamente luego de unos segundos, por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño, un bonito sueño como los que estaba acostumbrado a tener los últimos meses, pero cuando la sintió a ella abrazarse más fuerte a él, se dio cuenta que era lo más real que había tenido en toda la vida.

-Mmm…buenos días, cielo…- murmuró ella aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenos días Tempe…¿Has dormido bien?-

-De maravilla- se abrazó a él- Y no podría dormir mejor… con tal hombre a mi lado-

-Me siento halagado…- le dijo sonriendo

-Y yo hambrienta…mmm…. ¿Pedimos el desayuno? ¿Qué vas a querer?-

-Quiero…mmm… una Temperance Brennan bañada en chocolate-

-¿En serio?- se sentó sobre él y le besó- ¿A mí? Te dije que más carbohidratos, Seeley…- sonrió-

-Carbohidratos, proteínas, fibras… da igual-

-Una dieta equilibrada… menos chocolate y más… - se acercó a su oreja y susurró- …más ejercicio- sonrió pícara.

-Prefiero algo de chocolate… y muchísimo ejercicio…- le respondió

Pidieron el desayuno: frutas, café y tostadas con mermelada, y siguieron disfrutando de aquella pequeña estancia en París. Visitaron la torre Eiffel, los campos Elíseos, pasearon en barco por el Sena, observaron toda la colección del museo Louvre… todo era fantástico, hermoso. Lo mejor de todo aquello, a pesar de las vistas, era pasear de la mano, besarse a la luz de pleno día, poder mirarse con sinceridad a los ojos sin temer ser observados.

La vuelta al hotel estuvo llena de romanticismo y algún pequeño contratiempo, como por ejemplo perderse en una línea de autobuses.

-Desearía que esto no hubiese acabado nunca- decía Booth mientras empacaba.

-Es evidente- le ayudaba, tendiéndole la ropa- Quizá deberíamos comprarnos una casita aquí…-

-Quizás… más adelante… quien sabe… por ahora de vuelta al mundo real…- le dijo con evidente tristeza.

Ella le miró sonriendo y se acercó, cogiéndole la mano.

-Ha sido el mejor regalo que me han dado nunca…la mejor sorpresa….-

-Me alegro de que te gustara…- le dijo besándola dulcemente.

-Corto, pero intenso. Agradable.- le arreglaba el cuello de la camisa- Bonito… -

-No sé como lo haré para estar lejos de ti cuando volvamos…-

-Soy adictiva- rió- No, habrá que disimular como siempre.-

-Lo sé…y no me gusta, pero si es la única forma en que podamos seguir estando juntos tendré que acostumbrarme…-

-Pronto lo diremos. No podemos escondernos siempre, aunque tendremos que atenernos a las consecuencias…-

-Cuando regresemos comenzaré a averiguar si hay alguna esperanza de que no nos separen- le dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

-A mí me gusta trabajar contigo, Agente especial Seeley Booth- le sujetaba la camisa, sonriendo, mientras con la otra mano bajaba poco a poco.

-¿Solo trabajar?... yo pensé que servía para muchas otras cosas…-

-No tengo porque nombrar las otras cosas, pues es más que evidente- le besó.

-Me alegro que así lo sea…- fue su turno de besarla ahora.

En ambiente comenzó a cambiar la ternura por la pasión. Aunque, nada más las manos de Booth se posaron en el cuerpo de Brennan, el reloj les hizo recordar algo.

-¡Mierda! Llegamos tarde, Seeley. ¡El avión!-

-¿Cuál avión?- le dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

-El avión para volver a casa- susurró entre varios besos- No vamos a llegar…-

-Estoy segurísimo de que hay más vuelos en las próximas horas-

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- sólo pudo reír- ¿Vas a dejar que perdamos el vuelo?-

-No…- le dijo separándose de ella- Creo que mejor nos vamos al aeropuerto…-rió- mientras más rápido lleguemos a casa mejor ¿No?- se acerco a su maleta.

-Claro…-

Cargaron las cosas en el taxi que, lo más rápido que pudo, los condujo hacia el aeropuerto. El avión salía justo a las 23:00, y ya pasaban como diez minutos. Sólo les quedaba el consuelo de que los vuelos suelen retrasarse. Pero para su mala suerte, este no era el caso. Se quedaron ante el panel de vuelos, comprobando que efectivamente habían llegado tarde. Brennan miró a Booth, y él a ella. ¿Y ahora qué? Es lo que reflejaban sus miradas. La doctora se acercó a la recepción.

-Perdone, mire, hemos perdido el vuelo y nos gustaría saber si hay alguna solución para coger el siguiente.-

-Comprar otro.-

-¿Y el dinero de estos billetes?-

-¿Habéis llegado tarde, no? Yo no puedo hacer nada. Reclamar a la compañía si queréis. Soy, simplemente, una trabajadora.

-¿Ésta mujer está enfadada con nosotros?- preguntó a Booth en voz baja- No le he hecho nada.-

-Pues ni idea… lo arreglaré- le dijo, luego se dirigió a la recepcionista- Disculpe, soy el Agente Especial Seeley Booth y quiero cambiar estos boletos para el siguiente vuelo- le sonrió- el mismo destino por favor-

-Y yo soy la doctora Temperance Brennan.-

-¿Y?-

-¡Booth!- se quejó Brennan- No le impongo… ¿Por qué no le impongo?-

-Aquí tiene, señor.- le tendió los billetes.

-¡Que sepa que si alguna vez la asesinan, no buscaré pruebas de quién lo hizo!-

-Pero Tempe…- le dijo Booth riendo- Como le dices eso-

-Porque hemos perdido el vuelo, tenemos que estar aquí dos horas esperando y estoy cabreada- comenzó a caminar hacia las maletas.

-¿Segura que es por eso y no porque te ignoró completamente y cayó ante mis encantos?- le dijo riendo más fuerte que antes.

-¡Déjame, Seeley!- buscó un banco para sentarse.

-Bien, te dejo… cuando te calmes hablaremos ¿vale? Voy al baño…-

-Eh, oye, no te vayas y me ignores tú también.-

Le siguió hasta el baño de los chicos y entró sin ninguna vergüenza. Un hombre que se lavaba las manos la miró extrañado.

-¿Va a estar ahí mucho rato?-

-No, yo ya iba a salir…- le respondió confundido.

Brennan dio pequeños golpecitos a las puertas.

-Seeley… perdóname, no estoy enfadada, sólo un poco molesta.-

-¿Y por qué estás molesta exactamente? ¿Tengo yo algo que ver?-

-¡¡No!! Tienes razón, esa mujer tuvo la culpa… ¿Vas a salir?-

-Si… ya salgo… no pienso quedarme todo el tiempo encerrado aquí…-

Ella se acercó al espejo de aquel sitio y se miró, colocándose algunos mechones rebeldes en su sitio. Cuando Booth salió lo vio allí reflejado. No sabía si sonreírle o volverle a pedir que la perdonara. No se había comportado bien y además por algo tan insignificante como aquello.

-Soy una novia un poquito estresante ¿Verdad?- se dio la vuelta con una tímida sonrisa.

-Sinceramente… un poco- le respondió mientras se acercaba a lavarse las manos.

-¿No me vas a perdonar?- le miró inocentemente.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte…- le sonrió

Ella se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla.

-Seré buena…-

-Eso espero…- le dijo besándola tiernamente.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre lo buena que puedo ser?- sonrió pícara, aproximándose a él cada vez más.

-¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?...- miró hacia la puerta algo nervioso.

-¿Tienes miedo? ¿Tú? ¿Qué pasó con el momento ascensor?- le cogió de la camiseta.

-Es… esto es distinto…puede… puede venir alguien…-

-¿Si? Bueno… podemos dejarlo para otro momento entonces…- acarició sus abdominales por debajo de la ropa.

-Eh…bueno… yo… la puerta…-

-Dime alguna frase completa, cielo- sonrió, dirigiéndose a la puerta y cerrándola con pestillo.

-¿Qué… qué vas a hacer…?-

-¿A ti que te parece?- se desabrochó el primer botón de su blusa- ¿Me ayudas o quieres que pare?-

-No… o sea si… ¡mierda! Me has puesto nervioso…-

-Eso me halaga, saber que tengo ese poder sobre ti…- sonrió, besándole, y haciendo que pusiera sus manos sobre la cintura de ella.

-Lo admito… me tienes controladito…-

-¿Me ayudas entonces?-

-Mmm… ya que insistes…- le dijo antes de besarla.

Booth no supo cómo ni cuándo, Brennan lo tenía entre ella y la pared, estaba nervioso, sí, el ascensor era una cosa, pero definitivamente el baño público de un aeropuerto donde transitaban millones de personas era algo muy, pero muy distinto, aunque no podía negar que le gustaba… y bastante.

De forma desinhibida se deshizo de los jeans de su novio. ¿Cómo resultaría eso? A parte de un poco incómodo, claro. Booth bajó sus manos a la cremallera de los pantalones de Brennan y con algo de destreza intentó bajarla, pero esta se le resistía. Rieron. Y lo volvió a intentar sin éxito.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, cielo?-

-Si quieres ayudar no tengo problema…- le sonrió.

Le apartó las manos y se quitó ella misma los pantalones. No hizo nada más. Booth comenzó a besarle el cuello, los hombros, el pecho…para estar poco convencido, se desenvolvía muy bien en aquella situación. Ella le acariciaba el pelo de forma que sabía que le volvía loco. Hasta el momento todo iba bien. Nadie había querido entrar en el baño, aunque esa suerte era cuestión de tiempo. Ella se sentó sobre el mármol del lavamanos y dejó que Booth se deshiciera del resto de su ropa.

¿Porqué siempre lo prohibido es lo que más te atrae?- pensó él, ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre esto de andar satisfaciendo sus necesidades en lugares públicos, dónde en cualquier minuto podían ser descubiertos y terminar en la cárcel, ¿Qué dirían todos sus amigos si aparecieran sus nombre en la televisión, diciendo que había sido arrestados por exhibicionismo?. Todos sus pensamientos se borraron cuando sintió las manos de ella acariciar lentamente su cuerpo.

Y después de varios golpes, silencio.

-No me lo puedo creer…-susurró ella, recogiendo la ropa del suelo.

-¿Qué esperabas?... estamos en un baño público- le dijo mientras se arreglaba- entra ahí y no abras hasta que yo te lo diga…-

Brennan así lo hizo. Booth abrió la puerta y el hombre que había tras ella entró.

-¿Estaba atascada?- preguntó.

-Si…- le dijo- Deberían arreglarla…-

-Estoy de acuerdo- entró a uno de los cubículos.

Booth se miró al espejo, y recordó que Brennan estaba en uno de los cubículos, se dirigió hacia allí para no levantar sospechas, ya que llevaba ya un rato en el baño, dio unos golpecitos a la puerta y esta se abrió lentamente.

-Hola…- susurró ella con una sonrisa, sentada encima del baño con las piernas cruzadas- Pensé que te habías ido sin mí…- hablaba en voz baja.

-¿Cómo crees?- le dijo sonriendo- tendremos que quedarnos aquí unos minutos para esperar que salgan- trato de acomodarse en ese pequeño espacio.

-¿Estás bien?- se abrochaba los botones de su blusa, pues había terminado de vestirse- Es muy molesto que nos interrumpan así…-

-Algo incomodo… ya sabes…-

-Ven conmigo- le cogió la mano, intercambiando sus posiciones, y se sentó sobre sus rodillas- Te debo una disculpa por hacerte esto…-

-No te preocupes… ya lo arreglaremos después- le guiñó un ojo mientras la abrazaba.

-Arreglémoslo ahora- le miró.

-¿Ahora?....- le dijo nervioso.

-¿Es un problema?- susurró a su oído mientras bajaba las manos por su espalda.

-Sí… o sea no… en verdad es complicado…-

-Lo es- sonrió- Venga, cielo, es sólo un momento- le sujetó el rostro para besarlo.

-¿Qué pasa si…- no pudo terminar la pregunta porque ella lo estaba besando.

Era tan incómodo como podía resultar practicar ciertas cosas en un lugar tan pequeño. Las caricias que solían ser eternas, sólo llegaban a la mitad de su trayecto y sobre todo era complicado encontrarse en tal circunstancia. Tanto, que en un intento de movimiento por levantarse de Booth, Brennan se golpeó contra la puerta.

-Seeley- gritó- Mierda- habló en voz baja ahora. Ambos rieron en silencio. Ella volvió sobre él- Esto nos supera…-

-Shhh…- le dijo riendo- Si no te callas nos van a descubrir…-

-¡¡No ha sido mi culpa!!- le miraba fingiendo enfado- Por favor… - dejó que él la tomara- …apuesto a que el hombre que entró nos está espiando…-

-Entonces iré a mirar…-

-No te vas a ningún lado ahora- le agarró por los hombros- Eres mío- sonrió.

**N/A: Chan Chan!! Jajajaja el resto queda a su imaginación… mañana el final ******


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Se nos acaba el fic snif :S**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios que nos han llegado, la verdad nos sorprenden y nos incentivan a seguir escribiendo…**

**Estamos en proceso creativo… en pleno brainstorming!... pronto regresaremos XD… muy pronto**

**Gracias por leer**

**Atte Cómplices**

**Kata&Mara :D **

**Disclaimer: Todos los nombres que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y obviamente Kathy Reichs. **

Cap 11

Llegaron por la mañana. A pesar de perder el vuelo, no había sido una pérdida de tiempo para ninguno, de eso estaban seguros. Cargados con las maletas de Brennan, él le ayudó a subirlas a su apartamento. Abrió la puerta y todas sus bolsas cayeron al suelo.

-Bien, siempre igual- rieron.

Y entraron, dejando todo en un rincón.

-Supongo… que te tomarás el día libre- le dijo él mientras comenzaba a besarla suavemente.

-Te gusta mucho eso de suponer- sonrió- ¿Después de estar tanto tiempo sin trabajar? Que difícil…-

-Mmm bien…- le dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de besarla se separó – Puedes ir a trabajar si quieres…-

-Te gusta vengarte de mi ¿Verdad?- le empujó graciosamente y le besó.

De pronto, la cara de Booth cambió e hizo que Brennan se diera la vuelta.

-¿Angie?-

-La misma… veo que estás bastante ocupada…-

-No. Lo cierto es que… esto no es lo que parece. Yo… y Booth… me ayudaba a subir las maletas.-

-Y tú se lo estabas agradeciendo ¿No?...-

-No, claro que no. Bueno, sí. Se lo agradezco. No se… por primera vez en mi vida no sé qué decir….-

-Podrías decirme la verdad…- le dijo tratando de mantener un tono serio.

-Le quiero- dijo encogiendo los hombros como una niña pequeña, temiendo cualquier respuesta.

-¿Desde hace cuanto?-

-Desde que le conozco…- bajó la cabeza, el suelo la distraería en aquel momento.

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada cuando te lo pregunté?-

-No quería admitirlo. Lo siento, Angie…-

-No lo puedo creer…- se sentó en el sillón, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo…se puso a reír.

Booth que no había dicho nada miraba atónito la reacción de Ángela, y comenzó a unir las piezas del puzle y ¡bingo!

-Eres increíble…- se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?-

Booth y Ángela no paraban de reír de la evidente cara de confusión de Brennan, luego de que se calmaron un poco, Ángela se levantó y fue a abrazar a su amiga.

-Cariño, estoy tan feliz por ti…-

-¡Pero si estabas enfadada! ¿Ahora estás feliz? No consigo entenderte…-

Ángela miró a Booth y volvieron a reír.

-¡¡¡Lo tenía todo planeado!!!- le dijo Booth – Ángela realmente eres increíble, deberías considerar unirte al FBI-

-¿Planeado? ¿Acaso salió contigo para que salieras conmigo? No sé cómo se te ocurrió eso…-

-Les explicaré- dijo con orgullo ya que su plan había salido a la perfección- Cariño, se nota a kilómetros de distancia que estás enamorada de Booth – Él rió ante ese comentario – Tú no te rías que eras bastante más evidente que ella… entonces me dije "Ángela tú que eres tan buena y tan sexy deberías darles un empujoncito" y bueno, seguí mi propio consejo y aquí estamos…-

-Es alucinante, Angie- sonrió- Pero… ¿No pensabas que fuera capaz de decírselo?-

-Te conozco… no se lo habrías dicho a menos que pensaras que de verdad lo estabas perdiendo…- le sonrió

-Nos separarán, Angie. Si el FBI se entera de que somos pareja, no podremos trabajar juntos ¿Sabes?-

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?- preguntó ella algo triste

-No. Decidimos no contarle nada a nadie.-

-Cam…- dijo Booth- Ella fue la primera en enterarse-

-¿¿Qué?? Acordamos no decirle nada a nadie. ¿Se lo dijiste a Cam? ¿Cuándo?-

-Lo supo el día que estuvo acá… ya sabes cuando me desperté…-

-¡Y tuviste que decírselo! Ya te vale, Seeley… ya te vale…- abrió la puerta, saliendo de su apartamento.

-¡!Lo descubrió ella sola!!- mientras corría para alcanzarla, dejando a Ángela sola en el departamento.

Bajaba con rapidez las escaleras y justo al salir de su portal alguien tiró de su brazo y la llevó hacia la calle paralela.

-Estaba esperándote. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-

-¡Suéltame!- se movía bruscamente.

-Escucha, doctora, te he estado buscando y escondiéndome… pero ahora ya estás aquí y no voy a dejar que te escapes-

Booth llegó al portal, miró hacia todos lados pero no la encontró, había desaparecido, era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

Brennan vio como Stephen sacaba una pistola de su bolsillo y apuntaba directamente a su frente.

-Me vas a matar…-

-Esta vez sí-

-¡¡Seeley!!- gritó. Sabía que él la había seguido, pero no sabía si la escucharía. De pronto le cubrieron la boca.

-No, Temperance. Esta vez no.-

Booth escuchó su voz, algo estaba mal, quizás ese estúpido depravado había vuelto, corrió hacia donde la había escuchado cuando llegó allí la vio, tenía una pistola apuntando a su cabeza, fue ahí cuando recordó que él no llevaba su arma.

-No, Agente Booth- movía la cabeza- Si se acerca, la mato. Podría haberlo hecho ya, pero me gusta verla sufrir- movió su dedo hacia el gatillo.

-Baja el arma- le dijo- Déjala ir…-

-¿Y qué gano yo con eso? Si no es para mí, no es para nadie. ¿Comprende?- Brennan cerró los ojos.

-Entonces… entonces no es para nadie…-

-Claro…- miró hacia Temperance.

Booth, aprovechando el despiste, se acercó a él para pegarle y hacer que cayera al suelo. Se vieron envueltos en un forcejeo y una pelea, mientras Stephen intentaba controlar la pistola. Brennan, nerviosa, buscaba algo con que poder ayudar a su novio. Y ya lo tenía. Un trozo de madera que aguardaba al lado del contenedor.

La adrenalina fluía por las venas de Booth, ya no le importaba no tener arma, lo único que le interesaba era darle su merecido a Stephen, hacerlo pagar por todo lo que había hecho, pero recordó que ella aún estaba ahí

-Temperance… ¡Vete!...-

-¡¡¡No!!!-

Se acercó hacia ellos, dispuesta a golpear bien fuerte a ese psicópata. Y así lo hizo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que la pistola no se disparase.

-¡¡Seeley!!- se arrodilló a su lado y le dio la vuelta, despacio- Cariño… - él la miraba mientras ella intentaba presionar en la herida- Dos veces y por mi culpa… ¡Seeley! – buscaba su móvil para llamar a una ambulancia, que por suerte lo llevaba en el bolsillo.

-No… no ha sido… tu culpa…-

-No hables, cariño, por favor…- decía mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro- Lo siento. Perdóname… soy una estúpida, no… no volveré a enfadarme contigo…-

-Es…es mi culpa…- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Prometí… que nunca te dejaría… perdóname…-

-Olvídalo, Seeley- puso un dedo sobre sus labios- No digas nada. La ambulancia está a punto de llegar.-

-Lo siento…- le dijo antes de quedar inconsciente.

Brennan tenía la leve sensación de que los minutos pasaban más lentos de lo normal, el trayecto al hospital fue larguísimo, al menos eso parecía. No paraba de llorar, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ahora que por fin lo tenía estaba a punto de perderlo para siempre, odiaba que lo último que le había dicho antes del disparo habían sido palabras de enojo. Había gritado a todos y cada uno de los doctores y enfermeras que intentaron separarla de él desde que habían llegado al hospital, jamás se alejo un centímetro de él, jamás soltó su mano por miedo a que cuando volviera a tomarla estuviera fría.

Ángela no tardo en llegar al hospital y logró convencerla de que le dejaran quitarle la bala, pero solo habían pasado un par de minutos cuando dejó caer su café y la angustia nuevamente se apoderó de ella, Ángela trató de calmarla, de que entendiera que los doctores necesitaban estar a solas con él unos minutos, pero ella no parecía entender ninguna razón, la abrazó y le aseguró que todo estaría bien. Tiempo más tarde habían trasladado a Booth a su habitación, así que ambas se dirigieron hacia el lugar, Brennan cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado, volvió a tomar su mano y suspiró aliviada al comprobar que todavía emitía calor.

Pasaron minutos, horas, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida sin soltarle la mano. Booth se despertó y la vio. Y no pudo evitar recordarlo todo. Se sentía dolorido y muy cansado, necesitaba cambiarse de posición pero no lo hizo sólo por no despertarla. Aunque ella no tardó en hacerlo por su cuenta.

-¡Cielo!- se levantó para colocarse a su lado- ¿Cómo estás?-

-Creo… creo que bien…¿Tu?...-

Se volvió a sentar en el sillón.

-Bien- bajó la cabeza- Siento todo lo que ha ocurrido, Seeley. Yo… -

-No… no digas nada…- le dijo mientras con todas sus fuerzas trataba de sentarse en la cama.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-No… gracias… ya está- le dijo una vez ya sentado. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevo acá?-

-Dos, tres horas, no lo sé…me dormí.-

-Ven acá…- le dijo indicándole su cama- Deberías haber ido a descansar-

-No me voy de aquí- se acostó a su lado- Y si me ven en tu cama, las enfermeras me van a echar el sermón.-

-No dirán nada…- le dijo besándola en la mejilla- Si logré cambiar los tickets del avión puedo lograr que te dejen dormir aquí conmigo- rió

Temperance se abrazó a Booth, intentando no hacerle daño.

-Lo han detenido-

-Espero que lo dejen un buen tiempo en prisión… no quiero que vuelva a acercarse a ti-

-Me quedaré en tu casa unos días ¿Vale? Aunque en el Jeffersonian me echen de menos.-

-Pero… ¿Y el trabajo?... hace un rato querías ir… -

-Pues ahora me interesa más estar contigo.-

-Mmm… gracias por preocuparte…- le dijo antes de besarla.

Un par de días después Booth estaba en condiciones de ir a su casa, con un montón de medicina y 3 semanas sin trabajar, muy a su pesar acepto todas las recomendaciones del doctor, tendría que volver a su rutina de ejercicios de inmediato para empezar con la recuperación. Una vez en casa lo primero que hizo fue llenar la tina con agua y meterse ahí por un buen rato, necesitaba relajarse y estar en la cama no le acomodaba después de haber estado varios días completos en una.

Brennan dio un par de golpes a la puerta y entró.

-¿Puedo?- sonrió.

-Claro… ¿Qué te trae por acá?- le dijo bromeando.

-Tú, obviamente- se arrodilló a su lado, tocando el agua con sus dedos- Ha llamado tu jefe del FBI…-

-¿Sí?... ¿qué ha dicho? ¿Me aceptarán volver a trabajar antes?- le dijo ilusionado.

-No…no ha dicho eso. Me ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo pero que… no habrá cambios, cielo, podemos trabajar juntos a pesar de ser pareja.-

-Genial… espera…- le dijo pensativo - ¿Y él como lo sabe?-

-Se lo he dicho. No quería esconderlo más, cielo, y pensé que… que si se lo contaba… lo aceptaría.-

-¿Y te arriesgaste a que todo saliera mal?...-

-Evidentemente. Creo que estar contigo es algo demasiado importante como para llevarlo en secreto, prefiero que todos lo sepan.-

-Creo que por fin ahora podremos tener una vida normal ¿No crees?...-

-Sí. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Pregunta lo que quieras…- le dijo mientras cogía su toalla para poder salir de la tina.

-¿Querrás tener un hijo conmigo?-

-¿Qué qué?...¿Creí que no querías tener hijos?-

-Es cierto, no quería, pero no había encontrado al hombre adecuado.-

-No sé qué decir… me has tomado por sorpresa…-

-Entonces no digas nada- sonrió- Voy a prepararte algo para comer.-

Booth fue a vestirse a su habitación, había decidido empezar con su rutina de ejercicios mientras la comida estaba lista, comenzó con los abdominales, luego de un rato se quitó la camiseta y se tendió en el piso a pensar mientras descansaba ¿Quería tener un hijo con ella?- pensó- claro que quería, es solo que aun estaba algo sorprendido, decidió hacer un poco de pesas antes de ir a comunicarle a su novia que quería tener millones de hijos con ella.

Brennan lo llamó a comer y le espero sentada en la mesa.

-Mmm…espero que te gusten los macarrones, que no soy muy buena cocinera-

-¿Qué no eres buena cocinera?... ¡¡Son los mejores macarrones de la historia!!- le dijo mientras aparecía en su cocina, sin camiseta, pues la había olvidado en su sala de ejercicios y con una botella de agua en la mano.

-¿Qué haces, Seeley? Si no te pones algo, no puedo concentrarme en la comida…-rió- Al menos no en la del plato.-

-Da igual… luego de que te diga… algo… ni ganas de comer te quedarán- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por la cintura.

-Quieres hacerme el amor, vale, pero todavía estás convaleciente…y yo ahora mismo soy como tu madre… ten cuidado- reía- ¿Qué quieres decirme?-

-Que no quiero tener un hijo contigo…- se acerco a su oído- Quiero cien…-

-Seeley…- le miró con los ojos aguados antes de abrazarle- Gracias- le besó- Te quiero.-

-No tienes porqué agradecerme- le dijo abrazándola- Yo también te quiero…-

FIN

**N/A: chan chan!.. bueno? Malo? Asqueroso? Fantástico? Deje su comentario!!! Jajajaa**

**Nuevamente gracias por leer.**


End file.
